


Confection, He Was as Sweet as Candy

by Leviackermeme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, High School, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi, Seme Eren Yeager, Smoking, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviackermeme/pseuds/Leviackermeme
Summary: Levi attends Trost District High as an ordinary kid with no outlooks on the world. He hates people, all besides his two friends, Hanji and Erwin. He expects nothing from anyone and hopes no one expects anything from him. He could care less about school and is only looking to pass so he doesn't have to return. There's the cool kids, the jocks, and the nobody's and Levi identifies himself as none of the above. Eren being the captain of the football team does what every other jock does, picks on whoever he wants. Eren everyday becomes closer to Levi, but his reputation stops him from being much more to Levi. It would look bad to be hanging with someone who barely shows up to classes, he tells himself over and over.Read to find out.I still suck at descriptions...





	1. Jock Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song goes with the first part of the chapter so here's the link and enjoy! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nmcdLOjGVzw

I sat in the backseat of the bus, my head against the window. The rain hitting the window made the outside scenery seem like blurs of colors as they passed. The street lights were on and the bus was relatively dark because of the gloomy weather, that's Trost summer weather for you. We don't get a lot of rain during this time, so I guess it was nice. I don't mind the rain, sometimes if I think about it hard enough it washed away my troubles...or that could've been a time I was tripping out, I never really know. I usually go to this old building where prostitutes and the druggies hang out, there's always one room open, there's an old tattered couch and a radio in the corner of it. I go there to smoke because I'm not allowed to do that stuff back at my place. I held my backpack close to my chest and turned the music up on my Ipod. My family couldn't afford nice things so I didn't have a phone and that's also why I took a bus instead of driving myself. I could've taken my uncle's car, but that car could pass as a piece of scrap metal and I'd rather not. I'm in my senior year of high school at Trost High School, home of the Titans. I didn't talk much, I hated everyone. This place was a jail cell and if I could identify as anything I'd identify myself as an alien who just got lost on their way back to their home planet. I relate to no one and no one relates to me. I guess I'm just...different. I smoked and fucked myself over by drinking. So what if I'm underage, it's not like anyone cared. I get in trouble a lot. The people here usually blame me for things I don't do because the staff and teachers are more likely to believe them due to my records. I guess you could say I was a lost cause. "Hey, Levi." I lifted my head and squinted as my eyes adjusted to the dark bus. A seat over I saw one of the only people I trust with my life. Erwin Smith, high school drop out. Mom made him come back after she found out. He was holding something in his jacket. He usually joined me in my smoking session and brought me home after drinking. I sat up in my seat and put my bag next to me. "Wanna try something new today?"

 

"Depends. What are the side effects?" 

 

"Fever, chills. Why do you care?"

 

"I don't." I put my hand out and he put a Ziploc bag in my hand filled with little hard candies. "What is it?" I shoved it in my bag. "LSD." I froze "Code name?"

  
"Happy pills. They can either make you happy or scared."

 

"Nice." I smiled slightly and zipped up my bag. The bus came to a stop and I slung my bag over my shoulder. "Skip the bus today, we'll walk there right after school."

 

"Got it." I stood up and walked towards the front of the bus. I think the bus driver was more than aware of the stuff Erwin and I did. He's always looking at us in that mirror of his, so every time I got off the bus, I smiled at him to psych him out. I looked around and fixed my bag on my shoulder, my hair was soaked, but I could care less. As soon as I got inside I ran to my locker and put in my lock combination. I threw my bag in my locker and checked my schedule _. Today's Thursday. ELA, Science, Math, Study hall, lunch, Social Studies, Clubs. Let's see what can I skip today. I can skip ELA, Science, Math and come back for lunch. I'll stay for social studies, I have a test to study for. I don't want to flunk I just want to get out of this hell hole_. I closed my locker and ran a hand through my hair. I bumped into someone and watched as their books fell to the ground. I looked up to see Mikasa, the most popular girl in town. She was always the word on the street. I knew messing with her would be bad. 

 

 I looked at her for a few more seconds before I slowly bent down to pick up her books. I handed them to her, from the ground. I went to stand up and felt the tip of her stiletto against my chest, pushing me down "Watch where you're going next time, pipsqueak." I put my hands up. She doesn't usually bother me because I gave her what she wanted, drugs. That occasionally made her shut up. I saw someone walk up behind her and wrap their arm around her shoulder. Gunther, jock of the year and her boyfriend. "Is he bothering you?" She looked at her shoe "It's scuffed." She pouted and Gunther picked me up by my collar "What a bothersome." Mikasa walked away and Gunther lifted his fist, someone put their hand on his shoulder and he let me go "It's not worth it, look at how sad he looks." Eren, captain of the football team. They all laughed, him and his little posse: Eren, Gunther, Farlan, Ymir, Mike, Eld, Olou, Moblit, Reiner, and Jean. Erwin played football, but he didn't hang out with them. I was cool with some of them, but not all. I talked to Farlan he was like my best friend before he got hooked on football. Moblit, Olou, Mike and Eld are all people I still talk to. They all wore their stupid varsity football jackets. Green, yellow and white the colors that represented this place. Gunther let me go and they walked away. The halls were empty now. I heard rapid footsteps and looked around. I saw Erwin running towards me. "You alright? We can take them on."

 

"I'm good Erwin," I smiled "But I'm always up to fight.". I started walking towards the bathroom and opened the door. Erwin followed me and I stopped at one of the sinks, looking in the mirror. The mirrors were all shattered, probably smashed by some deranged kid. If you're quiet enough when you walk in here you'll hear moans through the air vents that lead to the girls bathroom. "What're you do-" I covered his mouth and listened and sure enough. I heard the moans "If you're quiet enough you'll hear the moans of the ghost of some sluts past." I whispered and we broke out into laughter. I looked in the shatter mirror again and shook the water out of my hair. I shaped it up into a Mohawk and smiled, before I flattened it out. "Well Levi even though I'd love to stay I've got to get class. I've been late too many times they're going to kick me off the team if I have anymore tardies ."

 

"Gotcha'"

 

 

"See you at lunch?"

 

 

"Of course I'd never skip lunch. _Free food_."

 

 

"Right." Erwin smiled and ran out. I walked into one of the stalls and closed the door. I sat on the back of the toilet and put my feet up. I took my phone and cigarettes out of my pocket. I put one of the cigarettes to my lips and lit it. I scrolled through my phone. _I'll stay in here until lunch, maybe I'll run out and grab food_. I heard the door open and looked under the stall door. _Those are Mr. Harrison's shoes_. I dropped my cigarette in the toilet and quickly got off of it and patted down my clothes. I flushed the toilet and opened the door. I've clogged so many of these things by flushing my cigarettes down them. I looked at Mr. Harrison and smiled before I dipped. I speed walked outside. "Time for plan b." I walked to a near by abandon kiddie park, using my jacket as a cover for my head. 

 

If you're lucky enough the bums won't be camping in the slides and you can just sit up there and listen to the rain hitting the plastic play set. I can't count the numerous times I've been chased down. I climbed up the stairs, careful not to hit my head on the low arches that led to the slide. Once I got there I sat down and took my first cigarette out of the box, first of many that is. I lit it and took my leather gloves out of my jacket, the only nice thing I could afford at the time. I smoked and smoked, cigarette after cigarette. I checked the time on my phone and took my cigarette out of my mouth I put on my glove and pressed the bud of the cigarette, making sure it wasn't still lit. I threw it down the slide and quickly shoved my glove in my back pocket. I slid down the slide and all the cigarette buds fell onto the ground. I crushed them under my feet and popped a piece of gum in my mouth. I know it didn't do much, but at least it did something.

 

 

I started making my way back to the school building, where I would probably be scolded for leaving the premises during school hours. I opened the front door and jumped into the crowd of people in hopes of masking the scent of smoke. The bell just rang, I ran to the cafeteria and sat in my usual spot. I coughed and I felt someone pat my back "You should really stop smoking, it'll give you a bad rep. Oh wait, you already have one of those. Silly me." I looked up at the football captain and my eyebrows pinched together as I squinted. He walked away and sat at his usual table with all his other little jock buddies. Erwin soon joined me, with my other crazy friend Hanji. "Hey guys! I know this is the only time we get to really talk, but I have science lab this period. I'm gonna eat with you guys and  then I'll have to blast." 

 

"Alright." I looked at her and Erwin looked at the lunch line. I looked across the room and saw Eren sitting with some blond kid. They were laughing and joking. That kid wasn't on the football team. He was wearing black glasses and had the front of his hair pulled back into a little ponytail. He was also wearing a pink sweater with a bulldog on the front. I saw Eren kiss his cheek and my thoughts came to a stop " _Ohhhh,_ they're dating."

 

"Hm?" Hanji and Erwin both looked at me and I switched my gaze between them both. "N-nothing, sorry." 

 

 

Just as lunch came, it left. We headed to Social Studies where we were allowed to either head to the library or the auditorium to study. Since Hanji, Erwin and I had this class together we headed to the auditorium. I sat in the row right before theirs and they turned to looked at me. "So did you hear?" Hanji whispered to us and I leaned down to listen "I heard Mikasa was going to call someone out next period."

 

"Really? About who?" Erwin looked at her "Some kid named Marco."

 

  _"I know that guy, that's Jean's boyfriend and he has never done anything wrong._ "

 

 

"I'm not gonna stop her,"

 

"I will." I looked at them and they glanced at each other "Well then, let's get back to studying." Hanji opened up her book. They knew there was no talking me out of what I was about to do.

 

 

As the end of seventh period bell rang. I was out of there, I waited in the hall and sure enough a small crowd had formed. I saw Mikasa stand in the center "Now, you guys know I love everyone no matter how ugly, short, and rude you are," she glanced at me and I slowly joined the circle. "We cannot have a jock dating a dweeb, that's absolutely unacceptable sooooo," she pulled Marco out of the crowd and I pushed everyone out of my way and pulled Marco out of her grasp "Who are you and why are you touching me?" 

 

"You'll know when they post my mugshots." she raised her foot and I kicked off her precious stiletto. I picked it up and threw it "Go, fetch."

 

"My Jimmy Choo! You can't hit a girl."

 

"Wanna bet? What you're not understanding is I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck. He hasn't done anything to you." I'll Jimmy fuck Choo up! I stepped closer to her and someone stepped in between us, Jean. "She was about to call out your boyfriend she said a jock doesn't need to be dating a dweeb!" Jean turned to face her. I heard him raising voice, but my mind was a mess. I raised my fist and I felt someone grab my arms "Let me go! I'll fuck her up." I turned and saw Reiner and holding me back. Gunther stood in front of me and Reiner let me go and that was how I got into a fight with Gunther. In the end we both went home with our battle scars. The bell rang, we had been in this hall fighting the entire period. I walked to my locker and grabbed my bag. I knew I had a black eye before I even looked at my little Ipod screen. I started walking towards the entrance, but I had the urge to leave once I heard the principle, Mr. Reiss, call my name. "Levi!" I turned and he looked at my eye "You have to stay I'm going to tell your parents to come here."

 

"Just call them." I turn on my heel and started for the door, I heard him sigh and I looked down. I walked out and started making my way down the street. The rain had stopped and the sun had come out, leaving nothing but puddles as evidence "This day will be over soon," 

 

"You talk to yourself?" I jumped when I heard someone else's voice besides my own. I looked to my side and saw Eren walking besides me "What do you want? Don't you have a boyfriend?"

 

"That's my best friend Armin. The other kids pick on him so I pretend we're dating so they'll leave him alone. So no, I don't have a boyfriend."

 

"That's great now scram, get lost."

 

"That's harsh. Won't your parents get mad at you if they see your eye?"

 

"Yeah, so what?" I felt him fiddling with my bag and I stopped and turned to look at him. He held up the Ziploc bag Erwin gave me. "LSD?" I snatched it out of his hand and put it back in my bag. He started pulling me somewhere way off my actual route. We came to a little park with benches and he sat me down. He sat opposite of me and I sighed "Make it quick I have somewhere to be."

 

"Doing drugs?"

 

"Better than doing nothing."

 

"I like the way you think.". He put his bag next to him and opened it up. He dug in his bag and pulled out red lipstick and a small container. "What are you going to do?"

 

"Cover up your black eye, the concealer isn't spot on because you're paler than me, but it should work just enough so that you can get passed your parents when you get home. I used to get into fights a lot too." I closed my eye and he picked up the red lipstick first. After he was done with the lipstick he picked up the concealer. When he was done he pulled up the camera on his phone and I looked at my eye "It's like I didn't even get hit."

 

"Cool right?" I nodded and stood up. _I'm late to Erwin._ "Thank you, but I have to run." I quickly picked up my bag "You know LSD isn't good for you. It'll shorten your lifespan," I smiled and started walking "All good things come to an end!" I heard his voice "Whatever fucktard!!" I smiled and ran in the direction of the building.

 

As soon as I reached the building I ran up the stairs, didn't want to be caught on the stairs by myself. Once I got to the third floor I walked down the hall until I reached the room playing music. I opened the door and Erwin sitting on the couch and Hanji in the kitchen with her goggles on. She was working on some science experiments. The only light in the room was pink so a pink tint flooded the room. "It's not often we see you around here Hanji."

 

"Sup, Levi! My parents banned me from doing experiments in the house."

 

"Interesting. Your experiment involves alcohol?" I looked at the bag of liquors sitting next to her on the counter, Hanji's parents could care less about what she did. She was a grade A student, so I guess that's all that mattered. I sat on the couch next to Erwin and put my bag on the floor. I opened it and took out the Ziploc bag. I handed it to him and he opened it, popping the first candy in his mouth. I stood up and walked over to the radio and clicked the button a few times and stopped when I heard Twenty One Pilots: Lane Boy, playing. I sat back down and took the bag from Erwin, taking two of the candies and putting them in my mouth. "What a rebel," Erwin smiled and I smirked "I wonder if it'll double the wearing off time, how long does it usually take?"

 

"Thirty to ninety minutes. If anything Hanji and I'll take you home before midnight."

 

"You guys are my best friends." I sat back "Are the drugs already kicking in for you?" Erwin questioned and I punched his shoulder as he broke out into a laughing fit. "I'm not kidding." I turned to look at Hanji "We love you too Levi," she pulled her goggles up and looked at us. "I've done it!" Hanji yelled and we jumped "What?" 

 

"I've created the best cocktail." she picked up her red solo cup and came over to us and sat in the middle, she picked up one of the candies and dropped it in the cup. "To us." she said and raised her cup. Erwin and I raised our imaginary cups and said in unison "To us!"


	2. Basketball Detention

 

 

Hanji and Erwin, both walked home with me. Of course as soon as I got home, my mom had already been yelling me. Asking me where I had been and more crap like that. I never really listen. We went upstairs to my room where we hung out for the rest of the night. We talked about what had happened today and how much of a bitch Mikasa could be. It was one question Hanji asked that got my attention. "If you were gay who in the school would you date?"

 

 

"Mike." Erwin answered way too quickly "You like Mike?!?" Hanji laughed and Erwin sat up from the ground "I never said that you asked the question!!"   
  


 

"Erwin likes Mike, Erwin likes Mike!" Hanji fell off of my office chair and somehow started wrestling with Erwin "I'm gonna hook you two up!" Hanji commented when they were done rough housing. "What about you Levi?"  
  


 

"Oh, I don't think any of the guys at this school are relatively _good looking._ "   
  


 

"Oh come on there has to be one person. Choose someone from the football team, besides Mike. We know who Mike belongs to." she wiggled her eyebrows. "Give me a break!" Erwin covered his face "I guess I'd choose Eren. He's not ugly and he's like one of the only people who isn't dating anyone."   
  


 

"Stop making up stuff! You like him for his looks!!"

 

"Quit making up stories!" I threw one of my pillows at her, watching her hit the floor with an _oof._ "I don't look at people for their looks. It depends on their heart and personality and Eren is a douche, so no."

 

 

"Wow...you're a really good liar! I almost believed you." She laughed and I got off my bed. "Get her." Erwin smirked and that's how we spent most of the night, fighting with Hanji. That was until they had to leave. I walked them both home, and felt extremely lonely walking the rest of the way back. I was enjoying the silence until the sound of a motorcycle engine came and ruined my peace and tranquility. I looked at the source of the noise and saw someone sitting on their bike with their helmet on which made it impossible to see their face "Very funny. Well whoever you are, I'm going home." They took off their helmet and saw it was Eren "What do you want?"

 

"Well I saw you walking an-"

 

"Forget it I don't care." I started walking and Eren followed me "Do you want a ride?" "You finally took off that stupid jacket." I avoided his question and put my hands in my pockets "I had to take it off sometime today." He smiled and I rolled my eyes "You act so different when you're not around your friends."

 

"Well new friends, new me?" He looked confused at his own remark. "I'm gonna walk back home because my legs are perfectly fine. Try again when my legs are broken or some shit like that." He put his helmet back on and I looked at him "I'll come talk to you, when you wanna talk to me." His voice was muffled due to the helmet. He drove off and I took a deep breath "What a pest," I walked the rest of the way home. Every car that passed me made me jump, me thinking it was Eren.

 

Once I got back in the house I threw my shoes off "Goodnight fuckers!" I walked upstairs and heard my mom yell from her room "Levi, language."

 

"You kill me, Kuchel." She hated it when I called her by her first name. I ran upstairs to my room and locked the door, turning off my lights I got in bed "I'll shower tomorrow." I threw my book bag over by my desk and laid down. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day for me.

 

\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\

 

My morning basically played out the same. Got ready, I got on the bus, walked to the back, turned my music on and put on my headphones, sat in silence the entire ride, got off the bus (I couldn't forget to smile at the bus driver.). I ran inside and checked my schedule again to see when I could skip. _Friday. ELA, Social Studies, Sex Ed, lunch, Science, Math, Physical Ed, French_. I grabbed my ELA stuff and walked to class. I think I'll stay through so my classes, I'll just show up late. Gotta keep a bad rep. I sighed at my thoughts and walked into the room. I had skipped so many classes I had forgotten where my seat was. The teacher, Mrs. Reiss told me where to sit and I slowly made my way to my seat. Everyone stared me down as I took my seat, it was like I was out of place. I smiled and everyone turned their attention to Mrs. Reiss. I wonder what it was like having both your parents working at your school, Krista sees her parents at all times of the day. Her dad was the principal and her mom was my ELA and French teacher.

 

I sat through that treacherous class and Social Studies, class was much longer than what I remembered. Lunch was closing in and my stomach was growling. I didn't really need anything for Sex Ed. I didn't want to take this stupid class, but Mr. Reiss made me take it. He said it would be a good way to raise my grade considering it was an easy class and we don't do much. I dropped off my books at my locker and made my way to the science room. Once in there I could feel the pressure. Mikasa took this course with her boyfriend and all they did the entire time was fucking make out!! And the teacher didn't care because that was basically this class. It upset me...a lot. I sat at a table that was meant for two but let's face it no one wanted to sit next to me. I sighed and put my head down. I heard the bell ring and a few minutes later, the hinges on the door creaked and a new voice flooded in. I lifted my head and saw Eren standing at the door "Sorry, Mr. Pixis." He came and sat next to me and I gave him a long, hard look before I just gave up and let him be. The first time I turned around throughout the entire I class I see Mikasa and Gunther eating each other's faces, get a room!!

 

It honestly made me feel sick to my stomach "May I use the restroom?" Mr. Pixis pointed at the door and I got up and walked out. I was on my way to the bathroom when suddenly I was picked up and put over someone's shoulder "Hey!!! I'm short, but I'll kick your ass!" I was carried to the boys locker room where I was dropped on my head "Fucking hell," I rubbed my neck and looked up to see Gunther and Reiner "Skipping out on Sex Ed? Maybe we should fill you in." I hit my head pretty hard, that can't be good. I tried to get back up, but my head was spinning and that only made me sit back down. "You want to get back up?" Gunther picked me up and I tried to get out of his grasp "Burn in hell, you nutcase." He put me down on one of the benches in the room and put my legs up. The room was definitely spinning, it was like I was like my eyes couldn't keep their focus on one thing. I think I went to punch him, but judging by their response of laughter I had completely missed. I saw another shadow and tried to sit up. Someone tapped on Gunther's shoulder and he turned around. I saw flashes of coloring flying, I could tell someone had just punched Gunther. I heard Gunther hit the lockers and I slowly sat up. I looked around and saw Eren come into view "Don't think I did this for you because I didn't. As the football captain one person's mistakes makes the entire team suffer." He picked me up "I can walk."

 

"Want to try? Be my guest." He put me down and my legs gave out underneath me. He caught me and picked me back up. He took me to the nurse where I think I slept until last period, from what I heard Hanji and Erwin had been in and out of here, checking up on me. I assured the nurse I would be okay and proceeded to the gym. Changing in the locker room was always awkward, these guys were so built and I was skinny. Hey! I was skinny, but I could pack a punch!! I went and sat in the gym and waited for instructions. Our gym teacher had been on vacation, he was going to Hawaii with his wife or something like that. Mr. Reiss would be filling in for him "Today you can do whatever you want due to your usual gym teachers absence." Erwin and Hanji glanced at each other and at me. I smirked and Erwin ran to get a basketball and tossed it to me. Erwin blocked me and I tossed it to Hanji, she ran down the court and passed it back to me. I moved around Erwin and grabbed it. I shot it and gave Hanji a high five "What're we doing today two 'v' one?"

 

 

"Sounds good." Erwin moved back and Hanji stood across from me. I passed the ball to Hanji and she dribbled it "Half court!" I yelled at her and Erwin went to block it. She tossed it and Erwin's hand grazed it, knocking it off its course a bit. I watched and waited until it was right by the hoop, it missed by an inch and I jumped and pushed back up into the hoop "Nice!" "I'm starting to think you two are plotting against me." Hanji walked over to me and put her arm around my shoulder "Here comes trouble," she smiled "And make it double." I added and looked down the court. I saw Eren staring at me, he quickly diverted his gaze when his friends called him.

 

We spent the entire period playing basketball. Eren glanced at me every now and then, some of his friends even pointed at us. We changed back into our clothes and I told Hanji and Erwin I had to stay back for detention. Mr. Reiss had begged me to at least go to detention once so the other kids wouldn't get suspicious. I walked to the ELA classroom and sat down and waited for Mr. Reiss to come in. I heard the door open and expected Mr. Reiss to come in only to be surprised when I saw Eren walk in with his bag over his shoulder. He sat down in a seat behind me and I got a confused look on my face. Mr. Reiss came in and sat down with a newspaper. I turned to look at Eren and whispered to him "What are you doing here?"

 

"It's detention and I could ask you the same thing." I rolled my eyes "Whatever." I heard someone clearing their throat and I turned back around in my seat.

 

Once detention was over. Eren pulled me out of the room and took me to the gym. He got a basketball. "I've played some basketball in my day." he held the ball in his hands.

 

"You make yourself sound old." I snickered, he dribbled the ball and I dropped my bag "Let's do it". I stood in front of him and he tried to get around me. I hit the ball out of his hands and quickly snatched it, that had him looking for the ball for a few seconds. He turned to look at me and straightened up "You're pretty good."

 

"Thanks." I started walking to the basket and I couldn't even hear him, but he managed to sneak up behind me and take the ball. I snarled and stood in front of him, he kept moving around me. I waited for him to go to shoot it and stood back just enough to make him think he could get through to the hoop as soon as I saw him go to jump I ran, my Converses squeaked underneath my feet. My fingertips brushed over the ball just enough to push it out of his hands. I smiled and grabbed it, he stood under the hoop and he had his back to me. This was to easy. I jumped and used his shoulders as a boost I placed it in the hoop and dropped back to the floor. He had a shocked expression "In all the years I've played basketball never have I ever been used as a boost." I shrugged "When you're short you gotta improvise." He stared at me with a stone cold glare, I was unfazed it reminded me of my glare "Why don't you play basketball here?"

 

"I've gotten in trouble too many times they won't let me."

 

"This years team sucks though and you're better than amazing."

 

"I'm also better off sitting and being quiet."

 

"I knew you would say that," he looked up at the bleachers and I saw Farlan sitting there "You got that!?" Farlan gave him a thumbs up "I'd love to stay and chat, but I've gotta get him before dinner or my mom'll kill me." Eren picked up his bag and I picked up my stuff and followed him and Farlan out of the gym "What are you gonna do with that video?" I tried to grab Farlan's phone and he kept me back with his arm. "Nonya'"

 

"Mikasa probably already told my mom that I got in detention." Eren glanced at Farlan and Farlan clicked his tongue "What a bitch."

 

"Well I'm going home," I walked to the front door and saw Eren and Farlan go into the principal's office. I looked back down at the ground.

 

_Did I do something wrong?_


	3. A Pitch Perfect Prince

I didn't care much for the weekends because I didn't do anything besides sleep and eat. I was walking to get ice cream, it was way too hot to not go out and get ice cream. I opened the door to my local ice cream shop and the bell rang. The special thing about this place is it was a candy shop as well. It kind of reminded me of Cold Stone.  I looked around and immediately wanted to turn around when I saw Eren sitting in to corner fanning himself a fan "What are you doing here?" I looked at him "This is my aunt's shop I work here during the summer."  
  
"You don't look like you're working." I crossed my arms and he stood up with a sigh and went and got a Popsicle out of the freezer. He handed it to me and I looked at him "It's on the house." he had such an attitude. "Who shoved your dick up your ass?"  
  
"No one, it's just the same person who wanted nothing to do with me wants to talk to me now." He went right back to looking at his phone. He didn't even pay me any attention. "Well thanks." I turned on my heel and heard a chair move. I slowly turned back around and saw he had a pushed a chair out with his foot "Sit."  
  
"I don't like your tone." I went and sat down, "Why do you hate me?" I was shocked at his question. I took the Popsicle out of the wrapper and put it in my mouth "Well...you can be a douche and I get the feeling you're gay."  
  
"You have something against gay people?"  
  
"No. It's just I'm not gay and sometimes when I'm around you, you act funny."  
  
"So you're assuming I'm gay and that I'm gay for you," He put his phone down and placed his elbow on the table and put his hand out. I licked up the Popsicle and saw him look away and turn his open hand into a fist "Basically." I said and looked at him "I don't like anyone and no one should like me."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine." he sat back in his chair and I stood up "See ya' at school Monday. Hopefully your stupid friends won't try to rape me again because I'll kick their asses and yours." I walked out and looked around at the parking lot. I could see Eren's motorcycle sitting in one of the parking spaces. _What a guy_.

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

My weekend flew by way too fast. Probably because after Eren and I's encounter I sat in my room and didn't come out, afraid I would bump into him again if I left the house.

 

I was still at my locker when I heard the intercom come on. I was alone in the hall, cleaning up my locker. Now that I think about it, Mr. Reiss barely uses the intercom. I stopped moving and listened "Good morning! I have an announcement, as of today the basketball team will be led by their new coach and captain, Levi Ackerman, also auditions for the upcoming play will be held fourth period in the auditorium." The loud speaker turned off and my jaw dropped. This had to be the works of that jerk, but...did that make him less of a jerk? I heard a door slam and saw Mikasa come out of one of the rooms with her two girl friends Petra and Krista. Krista was quiet and didn't bother anyone, I think the only reason she hung out with Mikasa so she wouldn't pick on her and Mikasa only wanted her around to carry her books. Ymir didn't like that too much so whenever she saw Krista holding Mikasa's books she would take Mikasa's books out of Krista's hands and drop them on the floor, she would then drag Krista away. Krista had nothing to worry about she was basically a princess here. She could do whatever she wanted. Mikasa stormed over to me and I looked up at her. "So you think you can steal my popularity?!"

 

 

 

 

 

"I neve-"

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Well guess what?!?" I zipped my lips and let her yell "There's a school play coming up, it's modern rendition of Snow white and Cinderella combined and I'll regain my popularity when I kiss the football captain." She looked at the girls at her sides and they smiled, Krista didn't she just stared at the ground. "He's bound to win the prince considering he's the only boy in this place that can actually sing." _Eren can sing? And doesn't she have a boyfriend?_ I tilted my head to the side and looked at her "And then I'll have my popularity back and everyone will bow down to me, so enjoy the fame while it last because it won't be there for long. Why would they give the part to such a nobody?" Her and Petra laughed and walked away, Krista looked at me "I think you'll do great job." She smiled and walked away. I looked at the ground and ideas started racing through my head. Well...there was no way I was going to let Mikasa get that part.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Auditions were during lunch in the auditorium. Hanji and Erwin joined me in the auditorium where we watched all the girls try out for Sleeping Beauty, it got to Mikasa and I felt like I was going to blow a fuse. She said her lines and everyone clapped. She curtsied and got off the stage. She came to sit down in front of me. I stood up and hovered over her, I snatched the script out of her hand and walked up onto the stage, it was like she wasn't even trying. I said Snow White's lines and made sure I was loud, overbearing and dramatic just like Mikasa was. When I was done and everyone clapped I looked at Mikasa to see her slow clapping, with a smirk on her face. I pretended to curtsy and got off the stage. I shoved her script in her face, not shocked when I saw how much makeup had wiped off on the paper. She turned to look at me and I stuck my tongue out at her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

I stayed for the boy auditions and when it got to Eren I sat up in my seat. All the boys had to do was sing. If they could sing they got the part. "This is gonna be good." I smiled and rested my head on my hand. He made the mic taller so it reached his mouth and fixed the guitar in his hands. He started strumming the guitar and my heart skipped a beat. Why did it do that?

 

" _White lips, pale face_

 _Breathing in snowflakes_  
Burnt lungs, sour taste  
Light's gone, day's end

 _Struggling to pay rent  
Long nights, strange men_.~" My jaw dropped for the second time today. He was really good, his voice wasn't too deep or too high. It was like silk.

 

 

 

 

 

" _And they say_

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since eighteen_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_

  
_The worst things in life come free to us_." I watched as the drama and theater club whispered to each other.

 

" _Cause we're just under the upper hand_

 

 

 

 

 

_And go mad for a couple grams_

_And she don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly..._

_Angels to fly...._

_Ripped gloves, raincoat_

_Tried to swim and stay afloat_

_Dry house, wet clothes_

_Loose change, bank notes_

_Weary-eyed, dry throat_

  
_Call girl, no phone_."

 

"So he's cute and he can sing." I mumbled and Erwin and Hanji looked at me. "I knew it! You think he's cute."

 

 

 

 

 

"I never said that now shut up and listen,"

  
"But you just sa-"

  
" _Shhhh_ ," I covered Hanji's mouth and put a finger to my lips.

  
" _And they say_

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since eighteen_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_

  
_The worst things in life come free to us_." I was actually listening to him. It wasn't because I liked his voice or anything I was just interested in his performance...

  
"Y _ou're still_

_Perfect in my eyes  
__They say  
__You're nothing but bad news  
__But I'd like to argue the truth.  
__Some say you're minds always hazy  
__But that doesn't faze me  
__I still think you're amazing  
__No matter how crazy  
__I'd like to call you my lady  
__But lately you hate me.  
__A broken heart needs mending..._ " he got quieter towards the end, he made these lyrics up himself and they all flowed with the original song's pre-chorus.

 

 

 

 

 

" _And they say_

_He's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in his daydream_

_Been this way since eighteen_

_But lately his face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_

  
_The worst things in life come free to us_." He just changed the lyrics! He moved to the side and bowed slightly and everyone shouted and clapped. He smiled, that perfect smile I hated. He moved his guitar to his back and got off the stage. That song had a deeper meaning to it and it always somehow made me reflect on my own life. I mean I did drugs and smoked, but would I really ever get to the point where I actually sell myself to people to keep up with my addiction? The leaders of the theater and drama clubs stood up and turned to face us. "We've made a decision. We'll have Eren Jaeger as the prince and Levi Ackerman as Snow White. It's our first year having a boy play a girls part and we think it'll make the play more worthwhile and it also gives a good message, if you aren't one of the two we just mentioned come to us before you leave if you're still interested in a part and we'll add your name to the list. We will be going over lines everyday leading up to the play, at lunch and after school, _After_ basketball practice. We'll have four dress rehearsals. Thank you all for trying out you can go to your fifth period classes!" I stood up and so did Hanji and Erwin "Levi's gonna kiss the prince," she said in a sing song tone and nudged me, I walked out into the aisle and Mikasa stood in front of me "Well, whatever I didn't want the part anyway. We'll see how Eren reacts when it's time to kiss you. He's not going to want to do it and you'll make a complete fool of yourself. You'll never be as pretty as me anyway, they'll see what a big mistake they've made once you put on that dress." She walked out and I mocked her. 

 

Eren walked passed me and I looked at him "Nice job!" He waved and walked out "Your boyfriend just told you nice job!" Hanji wiggled her eyebrows "He's not my boyfriend and I don't like him. I'm not gay..."

 

 

 

 

 

"And my name isn't Hanji Zoe,"

"Do me a favor and actually shut the fuck up." I walked out "I have after school basketball practice." I looked at Erwin and Hanji "I have lab after school as well." Hanji looked at Erwin.

"Football meeting." Erwin looked at us. The weather here was so weird that all the schools in Trost, near Trost, _on the same continent as Trost_ had to change football season to summer because during the fall it snowed nonstop until spring. By the middle of spring it got really hot. So our summer starts in April. In fact we were in the month of April right now. "We can meet up at the apartment on Wednesday, because I'm pretty sure all of our schedules are packed until then."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Yeah." Hanji and Erwin said in unison "I'm going to science right now, where you guys heading?" I looked down at my feet. "Math." Erwin tilted his head back.

"Social Studies." Hanji sighed. She really hated social studies. "At least you don't have Mr. Pixis in the afternoon on Mondays." If you don't have Mr. Pixis in the morning you're screwed. He likes his coffee and when he doesn't have a cup he gets really grouchy, but let me tell you when he does have his coffee he's energetic as fuck. He's moving all over the room, speaking really fast and he's extremely happy. He usually finishes his coffee before our lunch period though. I grabbed my books from my locker and headed to class. Only a few more classes left .

  
Science was not my favorite subject. I wanted to die, and to make matters worse Eren came and sat down next to me. He wasn't paying attention, he seemed lost in his thoughts. We sat in silence for a few minutes and then I felt him touch the front of my hair and I knew exactly why. "Why is this part of your hair greenish, brown?" I really didn't want to talk to him. "I bleached and dyed my hair in middle school, it was originally blue, but since I went to a private school they made me take it out because my hair had to be a natural color. I liked being different so I just kept washing my hair and not dying it black so now it's greenish, brown." I saw Eren glance at his friends from the corner of my eye. They looked at him like he was doing something wrong "It's like the color of vomit." his friends laughed at his comment, all except Farlan who just shook his head. They quieted down when Mr. Pixis walked in. I sighed. _I knew Eren was no good._ Eren turned back around in his seat.

Throughout class Eren glanced at me from time to time with a look that said he felt bad. When the bell rang I grabbed my stuff and stood up. Eren looked up at me once more like he was thinking about something before he grabbed my hand "I'm really sorry and I like your hair, I think it's cute that you try to be different." I got out of his grasp and walked out. _Cute my ass._

 

 

 

 

 

The last bell rang and everyone was packing up there stuff to go home. I grabbed my bag and walked to the gym. I placed my stuff down on the bleachers and waited for the team. A few moments later a few kids had gathered a lot of football players were here too. I guess that was because none of their games overlapped so they saw it as another opportunity to get scholarships. We have, Farlan, Bertolt, Connie, Mike, Eld, Jean, Mylius, Moblit, Thomas and Franz. That's not enough people. I heard the door open and Hanji and Erwin walked in laughing "Sorry we're late, we had after school meet ups." Hanji waved and I smiled. _Perfect._

I explained the rules and regulations and started practice. I taught them how to dribble and shoot properly and how to know if you were traveling. Erwin, Hanji, Connie and Bertolt already knew how to do this stuff considering we went to basketball camp together last year. 

  
  
I had them pair up with people on their level and showed them the different passes. They had to focus on bounce passes and how to make an open target for someone to pass the ball to you. When I saw how quick they were advancing I went on to teaching them zones and other offenses. That took them a while to understand, but once they did I could just shout pairs of numbers and they knew how to set themselves up. "We're doing a practice game. Five on each side we'll do subs and three, two!" Two people sat on the bleachers and I checked everyone's offenses "Good job." I put the whistle in my mouth and looked at everyone with the basketball in my hand. "When I yell sub I expect you guys to already know who's going to sub in and out. You are allowed to steal passes and dribbles. You can block a shot just don't slam the ball back in someone else's face take note that this is some peoples first time even picking up a basketball. If the ball is dropped and goes out of bounds just get it and get right back into the game. I'm testing you on how fast of a learner you are not how good of a player you are. That'll be for another time." After I said that some people look frightened and others looked at each other and nodded. I dribbled the ball and tossed it to Farlan. He took it down the court and I watched as he maneuvered around everyone. He has definitely done this before. I sat in the bleachers. This team has a lot of potential.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

We had been playing for an hour, we had thirty more minutes before it was time to go and at the rate these kids were going we would be ready for a game in the next few days or so. "Sub!" Connie and Mylius went back out and Bertolt and Farlan came and sat down next to me "These guys aren't too bad. Especially the girl she really makes you run for your money. Why is she so fast?" Farlan wiped his face off with his shirt. Here at Trost High we didn't have gender specific teams so if a girl wanted to join the boys team, she could and if a boy wanted to join a girls team, he could.

 

 

 

 

 

 

I let the people on the court play for the next twelve minutes before I blew the whistle and made them switch out. Connie came up to me "Can I go get water?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm not a teacher you don't have to ask, but since you did show me you know what you're doing first." He smirked and asked Farlan to toss him the ball. He spun the ball between his palms and dribbled it. He looked around at the people guarding him and took three steps before making the shot. "Can I go now?" I nodded and smiled "I haven't seen Levi play this entire time. He can sub for me while I'm gone." Connie said before he walked out "Yeah maybe we should put you on the court." Farlan smiled "Fine." I stood up and walked onto the court. I let Farlan have the ball since he was on the opposing team. He dribbled it and walked towards our hoop. I guarded Mylius and when Farlan went to toss him the ball I jumped for it and dribbled the ball down the court. Jean blocked me and smiled. I dropped the ball and basically turned this game of basketball into soccer. 

 

I kicked it up with my foot and juggled the ball with my knees. Jean looked confused and I watched his expression, he took a deep breath and I quickly dribbled the ball through his legs and shot the basketball. "You let your guard down."

 

 

 

 

 

"How'd you know that?" Everyone on the court stared at me. "When you took deep breath, you relaxed. I used that time to get passed you."

"You got all of that from me breathing?" I put the ball on my head and stood still. The ball stayed planted to my head "If you focus that won't happen. Try to knock the ball off my head." I looked at Jean. He went to push it and I stepped back moving my head with the ball so it wouldn't fall. If it rolled to the side I tilted me head to the side, if it rolled to the front or back of my head I either tilted my head back or forward. I took the ball off my head. "Next time don't take your focus off the ball." I put the ball in the storage room and everyone went to get changed. "Good job everyone. We'll have practice on Tuesday and then on Wednesday you'll have a break, but we'll be right back on Thursday and I'm not going easy on you guys."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You're telling me this was you giving us mercy?" Jean looked dumbfounded and I smiled "You've got a lot of improving to do." I grabbed my bag and water bottle. Hanji and Erwin walked over to me. "You know Levi you look kind of hot with your hair down and wet like that, you know who else would think you look hot?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

"No one."

 

 

"Eren!!" Hanji clapped and I covered her mouth "For the love of god, shhhh. Do you want to die?" She shook her head "That's what I thought." I uncovered her mouth "What's the deal with that Mikasa girl?" I took another drink from my bottle. "I heard she's got everybody's parents number because she's always got a new family considering she's always dating and breaking up with the guys around here."

 

 

 

 

 

"But her and Eren have no relation?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

"No, why are you getting protective of your man?" Hanji chuckled and I stared at her "Drop and give me twenty." She got down on the ground and started doing push ups. I sat crisscross on her back and she started struggling "Why are you so heavy? You're so small,"

 

"That's for me to know and no one to find out."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Besides Eren," she sobbed "You're just adding to your push ups. I want twenty five."   
  
"Don't y-you have somewhere to be?" Hanji huffed "Rehearsal can wait. Are you guys staying for rehearsal?"  
  
"Sure why not." Erwin shrugged.

"Of course! We get to see you and your boyfriend on stage." I stood up and kicked her over, not hard enough to hurt her. She rolled onto her back and laughed "At least your fatass is off of me!" I chased her around the gym until she was out of breath. These guys were like family to me.

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

By the end of rehearsal I was exhausted, they had some speech person come and basically show me how to make my voice sound feminine, which did actually work. We stopped when it came time for the kissing scene because they wanted the kiss to be natural for the real thing. They asked me if I had kissed someone before, but I refused to answer. They just told me it would be my problem and that'd they leave that part to me. When really I had never even thought of kissing someone. I'm sure Eren has kissed plenty of girls...Eren jumped off the stage and walked up beside me. I had been heading for the door, but he stopped me. "Twas a fuckboy." I laughed in my head.  
  
"Hey! I'm not a fuckboy and we're doing a modern princess story not Shakespeare. You did a really good job out there I just have one question."

"What is it?"  
  
"Are you gonna kiss me up there?" I looked passed him "I mean it is a part of the play so I have no choice." I shrugged "Have you ever kissed someone before?" We stood in silence for a few seconds before I just turned and started walking. He walked in front of me "I'll take that as a no. I can teach you how."   
  
"Judging by how comfortable you are with kissing another guy I'd say you are gay."  
  
"So what if I am? I still have to kiss you no matter what."  
  
"How do you plan on teaching me?" a smile tugged at his lips and I started walking again "Okay, okay fine...just...when you kiss me don't do anything I'll do all the work." _Work?_ I nodded and he sighed walking back towards the stage. _Why was this jock so obsessed with me?_

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Brotherly Love?

We had our first dress rehearsal today before school started. The girls went over doing my makeup and when they went to make me change I refused to take off my shirt. There was a reason behind me not wanting to take my shirt off. About five girls had come and pried my shirt off of me after like twelve tries. When they took it off I covered myself, I was skinny, skinny to the point where my rib cage was visible through my thin skin. They gave me sad looks as they asked me if I was okay only to receive a small nod. I put on the shirt they so desperately wanted me to try on  and faked a smile. Sooner or later I was going to end up dropping out like Erwin except I wouldn't have anyone to stop me and make me come back. It was Tuesday and I was bored of showing up to school, but if I were to cut classes they may take me off the team and I couldn't have that. Basketball may or may not be my one way ticket out of here. I didn't even know where I wanted to go to college. Judging by my family's position I would be going to a community college instead of heading out east. 

 

 

I sat at lunch with Erwin and Hanji stabbing my food with a fork "Are you okay, Levi?" Hanji asked me as she stuffed her face with food. I put my head down and pushed my plate of food to the side "I'm okay."  
  
"Then why aren't you eating?"  
  
"I never eat."  
  
"Levi you've got to be a bag of bones by now," I sighed those girl probably told Hanji, thinking Hanji could get me to eat "What if I am? It's not like I'm here to impress anyone." Hanji glanced at Erwin and they smiled "What about impressing Eren?"  
  
"Eren and I aren't a thing and even if we were I'm positive he would be happy with me no matter how I look because he thinks _it's cute that I try to be different._ " I mocked what he said yesterday in Science. "I think he has separation anxiety maybe we should call Eren over." Hanji whispered to Erwin and I raised my fork "Do that and I'll do this." I stabbed my food again and Hanji zipped her lips. I put my head back down and closed my eyes "I bet Eren could make him eat." I heard Hanji mumble "Eat what?" Erwin whispered.  
  
"His six inches."  
  
"Six inches?"  
  
"Too small? I'm thinking nine."Hanji tried to measure with her hands. I groaned and they stopped talking "I think Levi agrees." Hanji nudged Erwin and wiggled her eyebrows. I quickly sat up and looked at her "What? Are you afraid you won't be able to take Eren's nine inches?"   
  
"No,"  
  
"Eren stop! I can't take it anymore, s-slow down! My virgin ass."  
  
"Shut up!" I stood up and covered her mouth as she snorted. I saw Eren look at our table in the reflection on Hanji's glasses. I slowly sat back down and looked at her "Keep embarrassing me and I'll make sure you won't live to be anything more than a virgin." We sat in silence for a few seconds before I heard Erwin suppressing his laughter and Hanji soon after him, in the next five seconds they were both laughing. I glared at them and I heard the intercom come on, the cafeteria got quiet and Mr. Reiss spoke. "Due to how quickly the play is coming along, the play date has been moved to this Friday an email will be sent out to all of your parents, keep up the good work." There were a few hoots and hollers. I could care less when the play was as long as I knew what I was doing I wasn't worried. And today being Tuesday meant Erwin, Hanji and I had all the same classes, which also meant much trouble making would be done. I still dreaded Science because Hanji loved to use Erwin and I as test subjects becuase she knew we wouldn't rat her out. Erwin and I went back and forth and I couldn't remember whose turn it was. I just needed this day to be over.

 

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

 

Last period, thank God. I needed to get out of this place. I felt something hit me in  the back of my head and I looked at the ground and saw a crumpled, ball of paper. I picked it up and looked at Hanji. I opened it up and saw an arrow  pointing to my right. I looked over and saw Eren looking at me, he quickly switched his focus back to the front once I looked at him. I looked back at Hanji and she lipped the lyrics to Grind With Me as she pointed between me and Eren. I smiled and I saw her gaze slowly move away from mine to something across the room and a her smile grew bigger. I turned in my chair and saw Eren looking at her with a smirk on his face. I looked back at Hanji, she was still looking at Eren when I saw her raise her other hand and make a circle with her index finger and her thumb and used her pointer finger on her other hand to go through the circle. She gave Eren a questionable look and jerked her head towards me. I looked at Eren and he looked at me out of the corner of his eyes before he shook his head. I turned back around in my seat and Eren quickly nodded with a smirk on his face. I looked at Hanji and she nodded with a grin on her face. Eren turned back around in his chair and the bell rang I got up and grabbed my books walking out. 

 

 

I was getting stuff out of my locker when I saw someone lean against the locker next to me "Hey, um, me and the guys are going to the mall after school and I was wondering if you would like to come along."  
  
"Am I going as your date?"  
  
"We can make it a date." 

"Then no."  
  
"Okay! It's not a date." he crossed his arms. "What about my basketball practice."  
  
"Mr. Reiss moved all the practices next week so you could have more practice time for the play."  
  
"Then I don't see why not."  
  
"Awesome! Meet me in the parking lot when you're done here. I didn't drive the bike today so you don't have to worry."  
  
"Which one of your parents' cars did you take this time?"  
  
"You mean my car? And my Jeep." Eren's parents were rich. Eren's dad was a doctor who brought home bags of money because he was one of the best doctors in Trost and his mom was a motivational speaker, who spoke at a lot of events. "Yeah that, now get away before people think we're dating." I saw him roll his eyes and walk away. I put the rest of my books away and closed my lockers. "Go to school they said, it'll be fun they said." i walked down the hall towards the front "Hey pretty, pretty princess!" I turned and saw Mikasa "I just wanted you to know that I have blackmail on everyone and that if I see you or Eren step out of line once at the mall I'll have your positions as captains taken away. Also I've been like a sister to Eren since forever, he may be wrapped around your little finger but he's wrapped around my words meaning he'll believe whatever I say. That means no kissing, hugging, holding hands."  
  


"'And I'll have you know I have the entire grade as my witnesses for what you did to Marco. SO I wouldn't step out of line either bitch. Come again!" I walked outside and the heat was intense. I really regretted wearing black, but then again my entire closet was black. At least the shirt was short sleeve and my black ripped skinny jeans had some ventilation. I saw Eren leaning against the side of a black Jeep and walked with my head down. I slowly looked up and Eren smiled and I swear on my own life I heard him mumble cutie under his breath. Why didn't I do what I usually do to people who call me that?!? Fuck em' up! I guess Eren saw how uneasy I was becuase he made sure to tell me I was going to be fine. I put my book bag in the backseat and got in the passenger seat. I looked out the window to avoid looking at Eren. "I'm not that ugly to the point where you don't have to look at me."  
  
"You're not ugly at all." Did I just say that?!?  When I got embarrassed first my cheeks would turn red and the heat would slowly rise to my ears so even if I didn't look at Eren he could still tell. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He's not saying anything. I slowly looked at him and he chuckled "I'd say what I was going to say, but then you'd accuse me of being gay." Oh come on!!!! I knew that was going to haunt me forever. I huffed and went back to looking out the window. Wait why did I care? You can't catch me gay thoughts.

 

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

 

When we got to the mall the entire football team had taken off their jackets and they looked different. If I didn't know any better I'd say those things were glued to them. Of course Eren wore his, him being the football captain and all. I was positive with all the money Eren's parents made he could buy this mall in one go...in cash. I saw Gunther wrap his arm around Mikasa's shoulder and her quickly remove it. I think Gunther used her for fame and Mikasa used him as a personal puppet, in a way they were perfect for each other. They both used each other for something. I wanted Eren to put his arm around me... Stop it!!! What. The. Fuck!!!!!! And as if Eren read my mind his arm somehow ended up around my shoulder. I stiffened up and looked up at him and then at Mikasa who gave me one of the worse looks and probably one of the ugliest. She's a dick...You are what you eat. I guess that applied to me to, it was actually pretty accurate. I ate nothing and I am nothing, wow!! I crossed my arms as we walked inside. A lot of the girls from the costume committee were here. They soon broke off from the group to go look for an outfit for me to wear for the play. Boy am I elated... Before I knew it the entire group had split up leaving Eren and I. _Why was the world against me?_ I took my wallet out of my pocket and Eren glanced at it. "Legend of Zelda?" Link from Legend of Zelda's face had been plastered on the wallet along with the triforce."Y-yeah." I was a huge gamer another perfect reason for why I never left he house. "I used to have a huge crush on Zelda, there were photos of her all over my walls and shit and I thought Link was the coolest. I had his sword at one point, pretty sure I still do." 

"Really? I'm a big gamer, I usually stay up to date with games. I guess we're not too different. I won't tell your friends, you probably won't want them to know."  
  
"I don't care what they think. If they don't like it they can fuck off." he smiled "Do you listen to any bands?" I looked at my feet. Of course he doesn't listen to bands. "Most of them are older bands, you most likely don't listen to them. Let's see...My Chemical Romance, Panic at the Disco, Black Veil Brides, Sleeping With Sirens, Green Day, Twenty One Pilots, oh and I'm not sure if it really counts but Andy Black is pretty cool." I stared at him "No way,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You just sat here and listed all the names of my favorite bands." I smiled "You're pretty cool Jaeger." he shrugged "We all have to be something,"  
  
"What am I?"  
  
"Not gay so I'm not gonna say what I was originally gonna say." I groaned "Fuck off with that. Just tell me!"  
  
"Beautiful," I froze "I shouldn't have said anything." 

 

"N-no it's fine. I like to hear what's on your mind." I held my arm and my face started heating up. _Not now, not now._ "One more question," he looked concentrated.

"What is it?"  
  
"What kind of console do you have?"  
  
"Xbox one. I used to have a Wii and a DS but I lost them." Why that question? and he nodded.

"I have a PS4. I've got an idea." I looked up at him and he smirked.

  
  


/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

 

Eren took me to Gamestop, where we tested out the new systems they had. We either tied or I won. Eren didn't care I think he just liked spending time with me. I did buy a Link Nenroid which that alone was about forty bucks, I saw a Prince Noctis figure, but I didn't have enough money to get it. That broke my heart, but I had to walk away. Eren asked me about that figure like what game was he from and stuff like that. I think I got so caught up in talking about the game and how I couldn't afford much because of my parents situation that I started babbling but Eren seemed nothing, but amused . That's how we spent the rest of our time together. We had to meet back up with the others in the food court for dinner before we left. It had gotten dark outside, how long had we been here? Eren told me to wait with the others and that he'd be right back, I sat with Farlan and we talked. Mikasa just stared me down the entire time and I got so tired of it that I gave her the finger.

Eren soon returned and his hair was wet. Why? "You guys didn't get food yet?"

 

"We were waiting for you," Farlan said and looked up at Eren "Do you want anything Levi?" I shook my head and he gave me a worried look "You sure?" _Don't tell me he knows too._ I was left alone for a few seconds, while everyone went and got food. Eren had gotten sushi and he had only eaten one before he stopped. He knew how to use chopsticks something I wasn't too good at. He glanced at me and asked me if I wanted one. I shook my head and Eren sat up, I couldn't take food from him. He had to eat to stay in shape, but I guess I did to now that I play basketball. "I know you're lying." I sighed and nodded "I don't really know how to use chopsticks." Eren decided that he didn't care if Mikasa got upset and wanted to take his soul so he fed me. The sushi was good. My fat ass just sat here and ate this poor kid's food. When it was time to go we cleaned up and started walking out. I had only just realized why it was so dark out when we reached the entrance. It was raining. I had no jacket or anything. Is that why Eren's hair was wet? What was he doing out here? I felt something over my shoulders and saw Eren had given me his jacket "Why are you so nice to me? Even though I treat you so bad. You're putting me through a guilt trip." I saw Eren's cheeks turn red "I'm being nice? I just thought that's what friends do. Y'know, no homo." I smiled and rolled my eyes. "uh-huh." I walked out and saw Eren face-palming in the reflection on the door. 

 

By the time we reached my house. I was tired, I think I had fallen asleep in Eren's car. I went and got my bookbag, I thanked Eren and went inside. Why was my bookbag so heavy? I walked inside and said hello to my parents. My mom was in the kitchen drinking tea and my dad was in the living room watching football. "Where were you?"  
  
"Out with friends."  
  
"That's nice. Whose jacket are you wearing." Oh shit, I forgot to give Eren his jacket. "Uh no ones. Going to my room now, bye!" I ran upstairs and opened my room door. I placed my bookbag down on my bed along with my Gamestop bag and closed the door. I opened my bag up to see another Gamestop bag. My eyebrows pinched together. I took the bag out and opened it to see the Prince Noctis figure I wanted and a PS4, a Turtle Beach gaming headset,  two games and a gold controller to go with it. My jaw dropped "What the shit? You're kidding!!!!!"   
  
"Language!!"  
  
"Sorry mom!!!!" there was a note attached to the box it read,

            

                                      _Hey, I saw the way your eyes lit up when you talked about Final Fantasy and I could tell you really wanted that Prince Noctis figure. I kind of got it for you, please don't hate me. I also got you a PS4 with two of the games I have so maybe we can play together and one day I can come over and you can teach me how to play Final Fantasy. Oh and the controller was just so you can be decked out, the headphones were so I can talk to you. We should really hang out again sometime. I love being around you, you always put a smile on my face and I can only hope I put one on yours._

I smiled and opened up the headset, putting them on my head, god I loved this kid.

_No homo._

_I'm not gay. Am I? Surely not. It's a brotherly love_ _._

_Yeah...a brotherly love._

 


	5. Sticky Situations

Eren and I had gotten really close since we both tried out for this musical, play, theater thing. Eren took the me to the mall every day after school up until today, Friday morning. The day that many kids had been calling the night of the play. About that we're not suppose to call it a play because we had so many songs incorporated in it so now we call it a musical theater. We did a lot of stuff at the mall so it never got boring and I was slowly thinking of Eren as one of my best friends, without forgetting Hanji and Erwin. We did the dumbest of stuff like hid in the paper towel sections at Target and ran around. We pushed each other around in carts and skateboarded down the aisles. We had fake sword fights and made forts, I'm surprised we haven't been kicked out yet. And every time we went to the mall Eren made sure I ate. My PlayStation was all hooked up to my TV but I guess you could say I was still in shock so I kind of just stared at the home screen until my eyes burned. I lifted up my shirt and looked in my bathroom mirror, I was looking better all due to Eren getting me out of the house and taking me to the mall. I wasn't as skinny and I actually looked okay. Of course I still had a few bones sticking out here and there, I wouldn't get better immediately. I had taken Eren's jacket with me today with the intentions of returning it. The only problem was my hands would be full so I would have to wear it...Maybe today would be a better day.

 

 

When I got on the bus I moved all the way to the back and sat in the seat across from Erwin "You going to the play tonight?" Erwin smiled and faced me. "Do I have a choice?" I smiled and put my knees against the seat in front of me. The ride to school was pretty calm, excluding the kids who threw their trash at each other across the bus. Old gum wrappers, sandwich bags, and fruit snacks were only some of the many things that ended up on the floor. A empty water bottle ended up in my seat and I dropped my bag on the seat next to me and stood up. The entire bus got quiet and I looked down at the seat in front of me to see one of the only girl friends I had cowering in the corner of her seat, covering her head. Her name is Isabel and we didn't talk a lot because she was a Freshman, she got bullied a lot and I usually stepped in not to fight but literally to just stand there. The Freshman's of this year were afraid of us the seniors. Why? I have no clue.

 

 

I picked up the water bottle she threw at me and leaned over the seat to throw it back at her. The bus shouted after I did that and I somehow got myself involved in the commotion. Erwin helped me as we fought the rest of the bus and by the time we got to school the bus was a mess. I got off the bus and headed indoors in hopes of getting out of the intense heat. With earphones in and my Ipod blasting. I came to an abrupt stop when my headphones were ripped out of my ears and my Ipod fell out of my pocket with them and fell to the ground where the screen cracked. I picked it up and sighed looking at the screen. I saw the Jimmy Choo's of no other than the snake herself and looked up. Mikasa towered over me with a scowl. Of course she had the shortest skirt, and tightest of tank tops on and if to finish it off she wore her boyfriends varsity jacket. "I gave you a break and a few day to prepare for this, but if you don't know why I did that well...that was for hugging up on Eren the other day and having him feed you."

 

 

  
"Yeah!" Petra agreed with her. "Stay away from him and take off his jacket...or else." she looked down at me and walked passed me, bumping my shoulder, making me drop the Ipod again. "Why are we mean to him? He's kind of cute. It's the look in his eyes and have you seen them lately? They're like gray or silver, he's hot and I don't care what you say!" I heard Petra say and Mikasa stopped and turned to look at her "Geez whatever I didn't know you were the only one who could make a valid point." Petra looked at her and I sighed and looked at my Ipod "I'm not going to be able to afford getting it fix."

 

 

"You okay? Why are you on the floor?" I looked up and saw Eren. He held his hand out and pulled me up. "Have you taken a liking to my jacket?" He smirked and I blushed "Oh! Right, this. Pfft, what? I hate it and the football team!" he gave me a quizzical look, I knew he knew I was lying. I examined what he was wearing, he didn't look bad without his jacket either. _Fucking, noooooo_. You're. Not. Gay. "Whatever you say Levi, you can wear it for the rest of the day and if anybody asks you why you're wearing it tell them to come to me." he ruffled my hair and walked away. What just happened?

 

 

My day was going pretty okay before lunch. Mikasa had poured a can of Coca-Cola over my head and threatened me to stay out of Eren's way. It ruined my hair, outfit and Eren's jacket. I stood up and Eren followed me out. Mikasa tried to stop him, but he just ended up getting really mad at her and they got into this huge argument and he basically told her to fuck off. I went to the showers in the locker room and washed my hair out. Eren helped me and all I could do was feel bad. He told me it wasn't my fault and that I had nothing to worry about. He pushed me into the shower fully and my clothes had gotten soaked. I glared at him "Fucker!" I pulled him under the water and laughed "That's what you get." He turned the water off and got out. Fuck, he's hot. He shook the water out of his hair and his brown locks had been matted to his forehead. He's a god, I'm convinced. His eyes were the color of the ocean and if you looked closely you could see one of his eyes had a light shade of gold. "One of your eyes is gold."

 

 

"Yeah I have heterochromia. Want a closer look?" he pulled me flush against his chest and wrapped his arms around me, my breath got caught in my throat. _Shutting down, I repeat shutting down._ I closed my eyes and put my head against his chest. It took me a few seconds to realize what I was doing, but when I noticed it was like a broken record playing in my head. I slowly got out of his grasp and my face was as hot as the sun. "I-I think the bell just rang, w-we should get to class."

 

 

  
"That we should." he smiled and I walked out. Not today gay thoughts, not today!

 

 

 

We had to stay after school so we could do one more run through of the play before the actual thing. I had to run home and change my clothes as did Eren because our clothes were still pretty damp. I also wanted to wash my hair again.

 

 

 

Once I washed my hair and changed my clothes, I made sure my parents remembered tonight and left. They would be leaving later.

 

 

 

I headed back to school and we did once quick run through of the entire thing. It was perfect, now the only thing I hoped for was that we could do the same thing tonight. The girls taught me how to do my makeup and hair in case some of them didn't make it so I was good. We did the play twice before we got a little break and sat in the rows. Eren came and sat down next to me, pulling his phone out of his pocket and putting his feet up on the chairs in front of us and sinking into his chair "You ready for tonight?" Eren and I both glanced at each other and smiled before he looked back at his phone "Are you ready

 _You're feeling good, you're feeling right_  
_Across the floor, and I'm already losing my mind_  
 _Baby girl, looking fine_  
 _Watch you playing and playing and playing these guys_  
 _Catch my stare, little smile_  
 _Tell me that you're ready and you're feeling the vibe_  
 _Someday I'll be so damn sublime,_  
 _We'll arrive behind a hash-tag sign_

_I won't forget you, but I may_

_Forget your name_

_My lady_

_I know what you're thinking_  
_When the bass starts ringing_  
 _Can you tell me when you're stoked to start?_  
 _Are you ready for tonight,_  
 _Set this shit on fire_  
 _And we'll dance until we're dumb in the dark_

_Are you ready?_

_I'm ready_

_Break me down, dirty jokes_

_Watch me dear, and say what you wanna know_  
_Beauty lies, within the eyes_  
 _Of the beholder, I'll be holding you close all night_." He moved his head to the song. Eren's singing voice was music to my ears, he looked at me again "What?"

 

 

"That's one of my favorite songs." 

 

 

 "That's one of my favorites too." He smiled. "Are you really ready for tonight though? Don't fuck up it'll affect the both of us." we laughed and I crossed my legs, taking my feet off the ground. I looked at Eren and he looked at me for a split second before he put his phone away. "Since when did me fucking up affect the both of us? If anything you can make a quick recovery I'll be the one looking stupid." His eyebrows pinched together and he tried to force a straight face, but that just made him look silly because you could tell he was on the verge of smiling. I don't know why I felt the urge to do this, it was like an instinct. I didn't want to do this, but it kind of just happened. I leaned down and closed my eyes. The moment our lips touched, was also the moment I lost all the fucks I gave. He sat up slightly and I put my hand on his cheek. It didn't occur to me that we were making out in front of other people until realization basically slapped me in the face and I pulled away "I'm sorry I-"

 

 

 

"You didn't mean to do that because you're not gay and you just got stuck in the moment. I should be apologizing so...sorry. Good luck tonight." He stood up and I felt confused or was it just in my head that I was confused?

 

 

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

 

I was more than ready for this play but what I wasn't ready for that kiss. I had to do two costume changes throughout the entire play so I guess that wasn't too bad. The play had been for mature audiences only, but of course some people brought their kids. I wonder how Eren would cope. The instrumentals for the songs we were going to be singing were all lined up so we had some background music while we sang. "Welcome to our musical theater! Tonight we will be retelling the story of princesses Cinderella and Snow White with a modern twist. Enjoy!" Armin motioned toward the curtains and they opened. It started off at school, I was standing at my locker. They told me to wear my usual close for the first outfit. I wasn't sure if I should've taken that as an insult or not because for the first part of the play I would be Cinderella before the change. I was wearing ripped jeans and converses with a hoodie, Eren leaned against the locker next to me "This is the fourth time you've bothered me this week." he completely ignored me and went onto his pick up lines "So I heard you breathe oxygen. We have so much in common." I closed my locker and looked at him "Everyone breathes oxygen,"

 

 

"Do you get down and dirty?"

 

 

"No, but I get up and clean...literally."

 

 

  
How bout a picture?"

 

 

"Why?"

 

 

  
"So I can prove to my friends that angels really do exist." 

 

"How bout...no." I tilted my head and smiled before walking off stage "I'm always so close!" Eren stomped his foot and the curtains closed, when they opened again Eren was walking through the halls by himself before Farlan who plays one of the only other boy parts stops him. "You're invited!" Farlan looked at Eren as they walked and talked.

 

 

 

"Invited?"

 

 

"Invited."

 

 

"To what?" Farlan sighed "My party this week it's been the word on the street since forever." Eren stopped walking and his voice was heard playing back over the speakers for one of his thoughts "Another chance to find a girlfriend." Farlan shook him "So are you going?" Eren jumped "Oh, yeah! Wouldn't miss it for the world." the bell rang and Farlan waved and ran off stage and a group of girls passed Eren "I heard that girl is going."

 

 

"That girl?"

 

 

" _The_ girl." they all looked at each other and each spoke their own line "If she knows what's best,"

 

 

"She won't be best dressed."

 

 

"Such a pest."

 

 

 

"Someone should put her to rest."

 

 

 

One girl stepped out of the group of girls to speak "Put her to sleep I'm tired of your whining, eliminate the problem without being violent and I'll keep quiet." she walked away and the other girls followed her. Eren watched them walk off "What girl?" The curtain closed and I knew I would be going out there soon. "So it began, envy had grown within the girls hearts and very pissed off they began to plot." Armin our narrator for the night narrated the next scene and gave us a few minutes to get ready. The next scene was later in the day when Eren was walking home, he was walking down a city sidewalk "Maybe I'll find the love of my life at this party. _She'll feel pretty, she'll feel pretty, oh so pretty. She'll feel pretty and witty and gay._ " he winked at the audience and I saw half the girls faint. He's not that special guys, come on. " _And I pity any boy who isn't me toda-._ " 

 

 

  
"Shut up!" one of the girls on stage shouted and pretended to read the book in her hand. Eren had such an amazing voice. I heard a new song start and Eren looked at his feet "I'm beat, I'm wrecked, I'm hanging over the deck." The girls on the stage repeated after him.

 

 

" _And I just keep on going on and on, on and on_

_I still got some sense, but not enough left to spend_

_And I just keep on going on and on, on and on._ " The girls stood around him. " _There's a couple things I regret_." The girls moved to different places on the stage and he turned around and sat down outside the little makeshift cafe the prop crew made, it looked amazing. He looked at the girl sitting across from him and held her hands _"I'm a little bit spent, but_

 _I know I'm gonna get back up!_ " the girl let go of his hands and turned away from him, he popped up from his chair. " _And do it again._ " he stood next to a girl leaning against a wall and put his hand on the wall next to her, making her walk away. The curtains closed and I took a deep breath. The girls had done my makeup, they gave me false eyelashes...false! And they even went as far as to give me a fake ponytail that was much longer than my hair.

 

 

 I had changed my clothes and I think what scared me the most is I actually looked like a girl. I wore a peach skirt and a denim button down shirt that the girls made me tuck in. To top this all off they made me wear brown lace up ankle boots...that had a heel...I would be dancing in heels. They also tortured me by shaving the leg hair I already didn't have much of. I cried and when they assured me it would grow back I went as far as to say it wouldn't be the same. The boys backstage whistled whenever they passed me and that made me nothing but uncomfortable. Eren walked off the stage and turned his mic off "You look beautiful, you're gonna do great." he quickly said and walked away. 

 

 

I don't even think he was listening to himself because when I turned around to see where he was going he froze on the spot. Hanji ran over to me, she decided to be apart of the stage crew so she could see me at all times."You ready?" I nodded and Hanji pushed me towards the dark stage with Krista, where the others were getting ready. Eren had already made his way onto the stage. The curtain opened. "Can you come get me before twelve o' clock? My parents went on vacation and they'll be back by midnight. If I'm not home, I'm done for." I spoke to Krista who was supposed to be my friend that came with me to the party. She nodded and Eren looked at me and immediately ran over to me "What's your name?"

 

 

 

"None of your business."

 

 

 

"Well my name's Eren, nice to meet you, None Of Your Business. I was thinking maybe we can hook up sometime."

 

 

  
"Whatever." I walked away and the boys gathered around Eren "That girl I tried to flirt with at school gave me the same answer. Maybe I'm a lost cause. _Everybody's saying, seeing things_

_Without knowing that life brings a change_

_And they've been checking all the signs_

_My friends say I'm love sick cause I..  
_

_All I keep thinking about is her in my arms._

_And I won't be the same until she is mine_

_And my friends keep telling me to..._ " he looked at the balcony.

" _You got to cool it now_

_You got to cool it now_

_Ooooooh watch out_

_You're gonna loose control_

_Cool it now_

_You got to slow it down_

_Slow it down..._

_You're gonna fall in love._ " The other guys weren't bad singers, but Eren was the best. He looked at the the guys around him and moved away "I'll fall in love if I want to. Hold on!"

 

 

I stood near the bar and pretended to talk to Farlan.

 

 

"I don't want to be bothered." Eren chuckled and looked at the girls who had slowly gathered around him after the boys left "May I have this dance Eren?"

 

 

"I don't dance." he tried to move away, but they followed him "Want a drink?" another girl asked him "No thanks. Listen I'll give you all one dance if you just let me breathe." They all quickly backed away from him and he walked over to me and I turned my back to him, he moved back in front of me "Can I have this dance?" I ignored him again and turned around " _Where you finna' go now sexy lady?_ " he spun me around and held my hand. " _You make it so damn hard to leave._ ". I smiled and let go of his hand and tried to walk away. "Love the way you've been doing it lately." _Why could he hit those high notes so well? Why did he make me nervous? Why, why, why?_ He walked in front of me and I started walking backwards. 

 

 

He stood behind me and put his hands on my hips. _Please let this be over soon._ I looked at him over my shoulder and took his hands off my hips. He put my hands on my hips and I got out of his grasp and turned to look at him and he shrugged " _Love the way you back it up on me_." I saw one of the girls switch out my drink and this is where Snow White's part came into play. I walked back over to my drink and picked it up, pretending to take a sip " _Your body's craving the attention, no disrespect to you._ " he took the drink from me at placed it back down on the table. I put my shoulder bag on one of the bar stools and he pulled me back out and spun me again, before dipping me. " _I really wanna ditch this, let's get together. So we can take a little rendezvous_." He went to kiss me and I pushed his face away "I see you walking around at school all the time, but when I try to talk to you, you run away. _I don't even know your name._ " he sighed.

 

 

 

"Do you ever consider I'm not a people person?" I stood up straight and this was the part where I had to sing. I was nervous because I had told them that I didn't want to sing so they had a voice modifier that made me sound like a girl. That would allow me to speak normally so I wouldn't be straining my voice to sing and keep the feminine voice up at the same time. " _It's been just four days_

_But it's outta my hands_

_When I wake alone_

_I am catching my breath_

_And when I close my eyes_

_I get lost in your face_

_I'm gonna fall fall hard_

_No I don't give a damn._ " I put my hand on his cheek and I looked in his eyes. He seemed so lost in the moment. " _I wanna love out loud_

_But I'm scared to say_

_It's like a ton of bricks_

_That won't fade away._ " I turned away. " _I do it for you._ "  
  
" _I do it for you._ " he turned me around, looked into my eyes and I quickly diverted my gaze " _Now you're in my head_

_And it's outta my hands_

_When you're in my thoughts_

_I don't wanna pretend_

_And I lose control, with you_

_But you're in my head_

_But you're in my head._ " I could see Mikasa behind the curtain glaring at us. Let her be upset.

" _I do it for_

_I do it for_

_Think I won't feel a thing_

_If I give it some time_

_But your love is a wave_

_Washin' over my mind_

_When I stand my ground_

_I only get high_

_Being next to you_

_My heart is on fire._ " When Eren sang that part, his expression made me feel like he genuinely meant it. _We're just acting he doesn't like you and you don't like him!_ "It's time to go!" Krista's voice rang in my ears as I let go of Eren "I-I have to go." 

 

 

  
"Wait-"

 

 

"I can't stay." I walked away from him and the background got dark. We stood on opposite sides of the stage. There were spotlights on Eren and I and if anyone knew me, they knew I didn't like being put on the spot. _._ but hey, this would be the last time I sang for tonight and it wasn't like I was going to be singing by myself. The music started and I looked at the exit doors instead of the crowd. I did manage to catch glimpse of my parents and Isabel. I think Erwin was backstage too. _"Think I can fly_

_Think I can fly when I'm with you_

_My arms are wide_

_Catching fire as the wind blows,_ "

We looked at each other and switched spots. " _I know that I'm rich enough for pride_

_I see a billion dollars in your eyes_

_Even if we're strangers 'til we die_." Eren and I made a pretty good duet. I walked off the stage with Krista and had a mini panic attack as soon as I got behind the curtain, my heart was racing. When we did those scenes in rehearsal they didn't make my heart feel like it was going to explode. _You've got one more scene Levi, you can do this._ The lights turned back on in the background and it went back to being a party. The girls who switched my drink crowded around the bag I left, and went through it "I found her wallet! Maybe we should do some shopping."  


 

"She probably doesn't make money."

 

 

 

"You're right." Eren stood behind them and took the wallet out of one the girls hands "How could you? What a shame. Not one of you will receive that dance, today." He looked at the wallet "That girl is me! This is my bag." One of the girls tried to convince him. "She doesn't have short light-ginger hair."

 

 

"Then it was me!" Another girl spoke, specifically Mikasa... "She doesn't have short black hair either."

 

 

"And I'm not even gonna try because it's obviously not me." Annie said in a monotone and the audience laughed. "Lena, her name is Lena! I'll return her bag to her." Eren closed the wallet. The curtains closed and Armin went and stood on the stage "The girls had slipped something into her drink, something to make her unable to think, it took a minute for it to kick in, but on her way home Lena was hit. With this being said she was struck by a car. Eren went searching displeased with his results, police sirens and an ambulance down the block," We were setting up backstage for the last scene. The prop crew did such a good job with the props, it looked like we were in an actual hospital. I had to sit in the stupid bed, and pretend to be asleep. "She was taken to the nearest hospital where there she did sleep, for ages on ages, Death, her soul to keep? Eren went with her to the hospital, where he refused to sleep until he knew for sure she was fine." I went to my spot on the hospital bed and listened to Armin walk off. I had to kiss him. Eren sat next to the bed I was in and held my hand. I closed my eyes and just pretended I wasn't here. I'm not kissing Eren, I'm kissing someone else. The curtains open and my heart stopped. "Will she be okay? Why isn't she waking up?" Eren was talking to Marco who was playing the doctor. "She was hit pretty hard, we won't know if she's okay until we finish taking x-rays." Eren stood up "When do you plan on taking x-rays? I need to know if she's okay now."

 

 

 

"Soon just please calm down." Eren slowly sat down and Marco left. " _I was scared of dentists and the dark_

_I was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations_

_Oh, all my friends are turning green_

_You're the magician's assistant in their dreams._ " I forgot about that song! My heart raced as he leaned down to kiss me. He placed his lips on mine, and at first I didn't know what to do. I slowly kissed him back, I didn't want to make it obvious, I didn't want _him_ to know I was kissing him even though that was kind of impossible. He pulled away and I sat up "I've got a really bad headache." he hugged me and I hugged him back "Thank goodness you're awake! I was losing my mind."

 

 

 

"I don't know what you're talking about."

 

 

  
"That's fine, just know I was worried. _Please give me a chance and stop running away from me, I swear I won't mess up."_ the curtains closed, I got off the bed and turned off my mic as did Eren. I walked off the stage and the stage crew rolled the scenery off, along with some props. "And that was a modern Cinder White story," Armin spoke and everyone clapped. I felt someone grab my arm and I turned to see Eren. He held onto me and because he was still taller than me in heels (I was really short and he was really tall god dammit!) I had to look up at him "Can I do one thing right now before the night is over and you forget I even exist?"

 

 

  
"Make it quick," he leaned down and kissed me and I kissed him back, I didn't mean to but it was kind of like an instin- _You can't use that excuse again, Levi. Come on get your act together!_ He tilted his head and I felt like I was going to collapse. He pulled away after a second and I opened my eyes to look at him "Not bad for your first real kiss. Can I do it again?"

 

 

"That was technically my second kiss."

 

 

  
"I was trying to forget about the first one." his eyebrows pinched together and a grin made its way to his face "Just kidding. _Lets make this the third._ " his lips were inches away from mine. I held onto his arms and pressed my lips against his. He smiled against my lips, "You're adorable." he dipped me and kissed me again, he straightened me up and I was positive my face was on fire.

 

 

"I'm Lena right now. Don't try this stuff tomorrow when I'm Levi. I'll kick your ass."

 

 

"I won't." he smiled. I heard Armin call the stage crew and the people who did our outfits and makeup onto the stage, signifying the play had come to an end. "Levi, I just wanted to let you know that I really like you and I just-" I didn't want to hear it so I pulled Eren to the stage when I heard Armin call the cast. The entire cast stood in a line. Eren and I in the center. "For starters let's have a big round of applause for our soon to be senior graduates, but today they were our prince and princess Eren Jaeger and Levi Ackerman!!" Everyone clapped, even the students on stage. Eren took my hand walked to the front of the stage, we bowed and stepped back. I felt somewhat special. Instead of Eren letting go of my hand he slowly entwined our fingers, holding my hand. I wasn't going to pull my hand out of his because that would look pretty bad taking into consideration that this was the same guy I just kissed.

 

 

We had been through everyone and there was only one person left, "And we'd like to thank our narrator, Armin Arlert!" the cast said in unison and Armin bowed. When I thought it was over, Armin continued. "And lastly we'd just like to give Levi Ackerman another big round of applause for playing princess this year. Yes, Levi is indeed a boy and if you ask me I'd say he's probably the manliest guy around here to take on such a part." some people in the crowd whistled and I almost smiled, "He went through it all from having the girls do his makeup to even having a professional help him with his voice. So if we could have another big round of applause for Levi!" _This was the loudest they've clapped tonight._ Eren kissed the side of my head and I blushed as he lightly pushed me towards the front of the stage where I bowed and stepped back. I saw my mom with the brightest smile on her face and that made me happy, she could be proud of me for something. "Thank you all for coming tonight! If the cast and stage crew stay back for a while we have refreshments and music in the gym." I walked off the stage and Eren followed me "You killed it!" Eren smiled and my eyebrows pinched together. "Do you really think so?"

 

 

  
"I know so." he held my hands "Why'd you push me to the front of the stage?"

 

 

  
"So I could get a nice view of your ass."

 

 

  
"Herbert the pervert." I rolled my eyes " _Everyday I walk her home from school_

_And she tells me how she really feels_

_And there's no doubt in my mind_

_That this girl is one of a kind_

_Cause all I keep thinking about is her in my arms_

_And I won't feel the same until you are mine._ " he kissed my forehead and we danced. Why was I doing this? We're not dating, and quite frankly I don't think we ever will. I kissed all over his face, leaving shiny lip gloss kiss marks and he froze. He looked shocked, I heard Farlan call his name and he looked at him "Let's head to the gym!" Farlan waved him over and Eren looked at me once more. "I-I'm heading to gym."

 

 

"I'll be there in a minute." I smiled and he walked towards Farlan and as soon he got beside him he started falling over. Farlan helped him stand up straight and asked him if he was okay and his response was Eren quickly nodding his head.

 

 

We went to the gym where they played the songs from our little musical play and since Eren and I knew all the dances because we picked the songs, we danced the entire time. This was the most fun I've had in a long time. Eren gave me his varsity jacket and it was clean like nothing ever happened to it. Erwin and Hanji were there, I made sure to talk to them before I left and they seemed just as happy for me. The girls gave me the clothes that they bought for me but didn't use, along with the makeup they used so I guess if I ever wanted to do this shit again, I had clothes, not like I would want to do this again. I just wanted to show Mikasa up.

 

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

 

At the end I met my mom outside with my dad. "So Levi are you my son or daughter now? I don't mind, I always wanted a girl."

 

 

 

"Still a boy mom." I held my arm "That's fine! I'll support you all the way whether you're my daughter or my son. You look so pretty!" Did she not hear me? I smiled and shook my head. I loved her anyway, "Who was the boy that sang with you? Do you like him? He's cute and I heard he's a good student, he gets good grades. When are you going to introduce me?" 

 

 

  
"He's just a friend and I had no choice _but_ to kiss him."

 

 

"Oh please. Lance, come look at your son!" my dad walked over to us "He looks very princess like, I'd say he was perfect for the part!" He smiled and I smiled nervously. Why were my parents so supportive? Maybe they cared about me more than I thought. Eren walked past us with Farlan and he waved at me "I'll see you tomorrow Levi."

 

 

  
"Alright." I smiled and waved back "Please marry my son!" My mom yelled at him and he turned around and started walking backwards "I'd love to!" he smiled and turned back around I gave my mom an are-you-serious look and she smiled "What?! If you don't put yourself out there I will."

 

 

"Let's go home I'm exhausted."

 

 

_It's been a long night. Long, but enjoyable._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you know a few of my favorite songs XDDDD


	6. His Love, My Cessation.

I woke up on Saturday and did my daily routine before heading out. Of course the one day I decide to leave the house it rains. I was skateboarding down the sidewalk my earphones in my ears and my Ipod blasting as usual. I stopped and grabbed my skateboard when I reached a white modern house. It was Erwin's house, he lived in the way nicer part of our neighborhood. His parents' cars aren't here, must be at work. I walked around the back and went in the shed and grabbed a trowel and walked back towards the door. I bent down and shoveled the dirt in a little flower pot to the side and grabbed a key. I put the trowel down and opened the back door "I'm home!" Erwin came downstairs "Dude! You never told me you had a PS4!"

 

 

"How'd you know that?"

 

 

"Well I earlier I couldn't remember if you had a PS4 or not so I looked up your user and you popped up. I could've sworn you didn't have one though."

 

 

"A friend got me a PS4."

 

 

 

 

 

"A friend wouldn't do that. Shit! I wouldn't even do that." He laughed and I punched his shoulder. "That's something a lover would do," he leaned against the counter and I looked at him "Hanji!" I heard someone running down the steps and Hanji joined us in the kitchen "Sup! You guys ready for today?" she beamed. "Born ready." I looked at her. We were going to be gaming all day starting in ten minutes we do this every other Saturday and whoever loses has to buy lunch for the group for the next week plus we live streamed it on Twitch and YouTube and the loser had to a dare. None of this kids from school knew strange enough, well besides Isabel she was always the first one to join the stream. We went and sat on the couch, putting on our headphones and grabbed our controllers. We started the stream and people had already started joining of course the first person being Isabel. We chose a game and started playing. The doorbell rang and Erwin paused the game and I took my headset off and went to open the door. Erwin's mom walked in "Hello guys!"

 

 

 

"Hi, Mrs. Smith!!" Hanji and I said in unison "I'm gonna run back out to get my nails done, if you kids want food there's money on the counter "Thank you!" we looked at her and she smiled and walked out. "Dat ass." Erwin said and I looked at him and closed the front door. "They're talking about your ass Levi."

 

 

 

"It's nice isn't it?" I walked back over to the couch and picked up my controller and headset. "Back to the game." Erwin took the game off pause and we immediately went back to playing.

 

 

 

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

 

 

Erwin had lost and we were getting ready to finish the stream "We love you guys and we appreciate the support." We put our arms out "Just like picture us hugging you, hug your monitor or...whatever you used to watch this stream." I chuckled. "Who would you rather hug?" Erwin said and I watched chat "Levi, Levi, Levi." I smiled as I read my name "No one likes you!" I looked at Erwin, laughed and went back to reading the chat "The hot raven in the middle?!" I laughed again "My name's Levi, but I appreciate it. Is it because of my voice? I've heard my voice is very sexy. People have told me I sound like Batman and I'm like no, I'm better than Batman." I moved the mic on my headset closer to my mouth "Hello and welcome to Levi ASMR and today I'll be giving you a shower." I snickered and Erwin pushed me over and I moved my mic away from my mouth. "That'd be some bomb ass shit."

 

 

"Yeah right everyone prefers my voice." Erwin moved his mic "Hello and welcome to Levi Stop Flirting With The Chat ASMR." Erwin laughed and I pushed him this time. "How bout you Hanji." Hanji sat up and moved her mic as well "Hello and Welcome to I'm Surrounded By A Bunch of Fucking Idiots ASMR." we all laughed and I looked at Erwin "Well guys looks like Erwin owes Hanji and I some lunch next week. So if you're ready it's time for W-A-Y-D. Also know as 'We Ask You Dare'. Let's give Erwin here a nice dare." I smiled and watched the chat. Hanji and I whispered to each other until we finally picked one we both like "Erwin the chat has spoken. The dare reads 'I dare you to let Levi shave your head.' I'll be right back." I ran upstairs and got his trimmer. I walked downstairs and plugged it in "Don't fuck up my hair."

 

 

"I get to decide if you get bitches for the next week." I looked at the trimmer and he sat on the edge of the couch and I started shaving his hair. I shaved the sides of his head and a little bit off the back "The ultimate almost but not quite yet fuckboy hairstyle." I moved out of the way of the camera and Erwin looked at his hair "I look nice. What do you guys think?" the chat started blowing up with everyone saying they love it. "I didn't screw up your hair it looks better than it did before."

 

 

"Whatever, anyways thank you guys for stopping by this is the end of today's stream have a great rest of the day we love you guys." Hanji and I waved and Erwin ended the stream "I look hot as fuck."

 

 

"Oh no I've boosted his ego!" I gasped and climbed onto the couch and Hanji laughed. "I'll just fuck it up later."

 

 

"Please don't." Erwin looked at me and I clicked my tongue "I _don't know._ Fine I won't. _"_

 

 

"Thank you."

 

 

"You didn't let me finish. What I was gonna say is, fine I won't fuck it up right now." Erwin groaned and got off the couch. Now's my chance to ask for everything I want.

 

 

 

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

 

 

 

Monday had come way too fast. It felt like my weekend had just started for crying out loud! I was at my locker when Eren walked up to me. "Levi can I talk to you?"

 

 

"Sure. What's the problem?" he moved closer to me and I looked at him "I really like you and I promise to love you forever I'll devote myself to you all my time and work. Will you go out with me?" he looked really nervous and his cheeks were red. He was blushing? I hadn't answer him yet, but I decided that if I just said yes he'd leave me alone and I could give him a chance just to prove I'm not gay. I pulled Eren to the bathroom and when I got there I turned to look at him and he held my hand. I looked down at our hands and quickly pulled my hand away.

 

 

 _I'll say yes and then I'll break up with him later_ "I'll give you a chance, so yes I will go out with you. I'm telling you I'm not gay." he smiled brightly "I can turn you gay." I looked at him for a minute and I felt my face heat up. I stood up straight and looked away "No you won't. There are rules."

 

 

"Can you be reasonable? If we're dating I want us to actually act like a couple so nothing like I can't kiss or hug you or...hold...your hand."

 

 

"Fine, you can do all that stuff just not in public." I sighed and Eren stepped closer to me and I backed up into the sink. I hopped onto the sink, putting my back against the mirror and the faucet stopping me from moving back any further, trying to create some distance. Eren kissed me and I looked down "No one can see us." he looked at me "I thought I told you not try this shit with me when I'm Levi." I looked away "What happened to the Levi that kissed me without giving a shit? Whether you like it or not Lena is still you. At least pre-" I kissed him and put my arm over his shoulder. I used my other hand and tangled my fingers in his hair. He put his hands on my waist and I tilted my head to the side and pulled away "You made me upset that wasn't because I wanted to do that or anything." I heard noises coming through the vents and covered his mouth. Moans from the girls bathroom.

 

 

I uncovered Eren's mouth and he looked at me "It's Mikasa. Her and I used to be really close, but she didn't like the popularity football gave me so she became a bitch and it made her popular. She thought dating someone from the football team would make her even more popular. Before her other boyfriend broke up with her for being fake she was really sweet and kindhearted. She was going with Mylius before she became the way she is today. Mylius didn't like the change so he left her. He tried to convince her that she didn't need to be popular, but she didn't listen. And because she doesn't like Gunther like that, to keep the thought in her mind that she would one day love him, they fuck everyday in the girls bathroom. Not exactly the healthiest of relationships." I looked at him and he smiled "We can fuck in the bathroom," he picked me up bridal style and walked towards the stalls "You're such an idiot." I chuckled and he put me down. "I mean ha ha very funny. I have basketball practice today you're welcome to stop by. We have a home game tomorrow." I walked out and headed to my locker and Eren passed by me "By the way you're welcome to sit with me at lunch. You, Hanji and Erwin are all welcome to the table." he kissed my forehead and intercom came on "Seniors, permissions slips will be sent home today for your senior trip. You are going to Nevada in May so please keep in mind the weather and the clothes you pack." the month was almost over. May is in a few more days. "See you at lunch." Eren smiled and walked away.

 

 

Just as he said, Hanji , Erwin and I were all welcomed to his table at lunch and it wasn't even awkward, everyone talked. Eren did hold my hand, but under the table. I didn't want anyone to know we were dating. This was just to show him I wasn't gay. Yeah, that's it.

 

 

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

 

 

I wasn't ready for the school day to end. I didn't want to practice. I just wanted to sleep and not think about Eren the entire gosh damn time. I was supposed to be proving a point, _not falling in love_. We were doing warm ups in the gym after school and I was sitting on the bleachers with my phone in hand. I felt an arm around my shoulders and looked to my side to see Eren. "What's up?"

 

 

 

"You actually came."

 

 

"Why wouldn't I?" he gave me a confused look and I looked around before I quickly kissed him. Of course when I turned around Hanji was looking at me. "Hey Levi! Why don't you come warm up with us? Are you being lazy?" I put my phone down "I didn't know our coach was so lazy! He's not even flexible." she was doing this on purpose, I stood up and walked towards the court. Everyone cleared out and I planted my hands on the ground. I kicked my feet over and did about three back handsprings finishing it with a back-flip. I looked at Hanji and gave her the finger "I'm more in shape and more flexible than any of you in this gym. If you want me to take back what I said, work harder."

 

 

"I want to do the first game with you one 'v' one." Hanji raised her hand and I glared at her and someone tossed her a ball and she looked at me "What do you say...captain?" I sighed "Fine. the game starts now." I raised my eyebrows and she walked towards me. Hanji uses quick attacks so I'll just time everything, she also gets cocky... I waited for her to be right next to me before I made my first move this entire game. I quickly took the ball from her and spun around so I'd be facing her hoop. I walked towards her hoop and heard rapid footsteps. _Since we aren't playing a real game I'll do what I want._ I threw the ball in the air and watched Hanji. She's not looking at the ball she's watching my movements to see where I'll go. I moved to the side and she changed her path when she got close enough I stretched my arms out to the side and caught the ball and moved out of her way, I shot it and looked at her "Good game." she looked at me and I swept my foot under her feet, making her fall over. I put my hand out to help her up "Don't be stupid and are you done being an asshole?" I looked at her and she grabbed my hand and smiled "Can you do a split on a dick?" I dropped her and she laughed "Just one split!"

 

 

"Hanji the last time I did a split had to be when I was like nine so, no." I whispered "That's too bad. I really thought you were special!"

 

 

"Shut up. If I do it will you please just stop talking?" she nodded and I helped her up. I sighed and slowly slid into a split "Now leave me the fuck alone." I got up and Hanji had the most mischievous grin on her face. "Now get back to practicing." I went and sat next to Eren "You're really flexible." he looked at me and I looked away "Yeah whatever."

 

 

"Have you always been like that?"

 

 

"When I was younger I used to be a body contortionist. I kind of lost it as I got older."

 

 

"You really are special." _he doesn't think I'm weird?_ "I'm only good at sports and well singing and playing the guitar."

 

 

"That stuff's cool."

 

 

"I guess, just not at cool as the stuff you can do." he smiled and I blushed. Conceal it Levi don't fall for his traps now. "Well I should get to practice now," I stood up and walked out to the court "Ball." someone threw me a ball and I dribbled it "If you all can beat me I know you're ready."

 

 

I moved to the middle of the court and looked at all the people around me.

 

 

_"Good luck."_

 

 

 

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

 

 

 

By the end of practice everyone was tired. I could always do another round though. Hanji and Erwin wanted to meet up at our usual spot so they left before me, leaving me with Eren. I put all the equipment away and left with Eren. He somehow knew where I was going and I just had to keep denying so he wouldn't know where we hangout. It was kind of just for the three of us. No guest allowed. "Are you going on the Nevada trip?"  
  


 

 

"Yeah. Are you?"

 

 

"Yeah... Why do you go there? To that old apartment building."

 

 

"Go where? I'm going home."

 

 

"Home my ass."

 

 

I heard police sirens and picked up my pace. I left Eren behind and the sirens came to a stop and a car door opened. I stopped and turned around to see an officer walking towards me. _This can't be good._ "What's in the bag? We live in a small town, I most likely know your parents." I looked at Eren who was looking from afar. I raised my eyebrows at him to tell him to stay back. "Books?"

 

 

"Open the bag." I shrugged off my bookbag and opened it. I showed him the candy "What kind of candy is this?" He was suspicious, fuck.

 

 

"It's-"

 

 

"My aunt she owns a little candy shop." Eren stepped in front of me. He didn't listen. "She made a few candies for Levi and his family to try so she could get some feedback. Harmless."

 

 

"Excuse me but I'm talking to this young man." The officer went to step to the side and Eren followed his movements "I'm sorry," he glanced at the officer's name. "Officer Shadis. I think my dad treated your wife once. Yeah, saved her life." I saw the officer shift on his feet "Are you threatening me? That'll get you in a lot of trouble."

 

 

"Not at all sir, just a small reminder that your wife would have been five feet deep underground right now. If I told my parents about this that could mean bad news next time your wife needs help."

 

 

"Alright kid, tell your dad I said keep up the good work. If it it someone else they would have you both arrested." He got back in his car and put down the window and Eren went and whispered something. "Listen just like how you like to go home to your wife, when I get older I want to come home to him so lay off a bit and I'll keep you on my dad's good side."

 

 

"Stay out of trouble."

 

 

"Stay safe." Eren came and stood in front of me as I fixed my bookbag, "I thought we were past this Levi."

 

 

I turned around afraid I had just not only embarrassed myself but disappointed Eren "My heart may have changed but I haven't. It's an addiction I've been holding it off for the play meaning I'm having withdrawals. Sorry Eren. I'm just not ready to stop." I sighed and kept walking. I picked up my pace so I wouldn't have to hear his response.

 

 

I'm an idiot.

 

 

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

 

 

When I got to the apartment I ran to the room, to find Hanji and Erwin with their eyes glued to their phones. "You guys ready for the game tomorrow?"

 

 

"Always ready." they smiled and I sat in between them "What's going on between you and Eren?" Erwin smirked at me "Nothing, I don't know what you're talking about." Hanji showed me a picture on her phone of me and Eren kissing at practice. "That was an accident."

 

 

 

"How bout this one?" Hanji switched the picture on her phone and this time Eren was holding my hand under the table in science class "My hand slipped?"

 

 

"He gave me his number so that if anything's ever wrong with you, he has some way of knowing how you're doing. Hold on...so you two are dating!!!"

 

 

"What if we are? _I kind of like him."_ Hanji screamed "Eren and Levi sitting in a tree-"

 

 

" _Stop._ "

 

 

"You probably miss him right now. His kisses, his hugs," Hanji went on and on, my face heating up "His hands that are bigger than yours and every time he holds your hand his hands are warm and they envelope your small hands." Hanji put her hand against mine and I quickly pulled away "I don't like him. My ears are probably red right now, but that means nothing. My body functions differently I'm just cold!" I crossed my arms and leaned back into the old couch. Hanji glanced at Erwin and her smile grew bigger "Anyway with tomorrow's game coming up I think we should do a toast," Hanji got up and disappeared into the kitchen she came back with a red solo cup filled with some drink she made, "And with you being our coach I think you should have the first drink." she passed the cup to me and I looked inside of it before glancing at Hanji. "To me." I downed it all in one go and Hanji took the cup and filled it up again.

 

 

We did this about five times and I was drunk "Yeah, Eren and I are totally dating." I hiccuped and leaned against Hanji "He's hot isn't he? Sometimes I wonder why he chose me."

 

 

"You're not ugly Levi."

 

"But he's out of my league and he's hot."

 

 

"That's the second time you've called him hot,"  
  


 

 

"He is and his jawline is sharp." I closed my eyes "I wish he were here right now, I miss his kisses. I wanna go see him." I saw Hanji recording me, but I just didn't know why until three minutes later when she squealed "Eren said he loves you and he'll give you all the kisses tomorrow." I grabbed her phone and called Eren. it rang for a few minutes and then I heard Eren's voice "Hey." I put the phone to my ear "Eren~."

 

 

 

"Levi, I think you're drunk." he chuckled and I smiled "I think so too, I love you~."

 

 

"I love you too. No more drinking okay?"

 

 

"M'kay. Meet me at my locker before the first bell tomorrow. I have a surprise for you."

 

 

"Can't wait. Hanji!" Hanji took the phone from me and put it on speaker "Make sure my boyfriend gets home safe alright?" Eren spoke "You can count on me!" she hung up the phone and I closed my eyes "I'm in _loooove_."

 

 

"You're also _druuuuunk_." Hanji laughed and looked at the time "We better start heading home."

 

 

"Being drunk is fun." I smiled and Hanji helped me up and put my bookbag over her shoulder "Let's go Er-weenie." I looked at Erwin and he stood up. I walked out stumbling over my own feet "The world is spinning!" I started falling forward and someone grabbed my bag stopping my fall. "OoOoO that would've messed up my face." you know that list of different drunks that tells you what kind of drunk you are? Well I was every one of them.


	7. Basketball Games and Introductions

The next day Eren met me at my locker. At first I didn't know why, then he reminded me that I was drunk yesterday and I said some shit. He leaned against the locker next to mine and I sighed "So what do you want from me? You know I was drunk and didn't mean any of that stuff."

 

 

"Liquor is a truth serum. By that I mean when you're drunk the things you say are all things that you have in the back of your mind that you've thought of."

 

 

"You caught me. Now what do you want?" I grabbed the books I needed and closed my locker "Do you want me to kiss you? Is that it?"

 

 

"Well you are my boyfriend and I would enjoy a kiss right about now." I sighed and grabbed his hand. No one was really in the hall so I didn't have to worry about that. I pulled him to an empty classroom, I put my books down on a desk near the door and closed the door. I pulled Eren to a desk in the middle of the classroom and sat on the desk. Eren gave me a half smile like he was uncertain on whether or not he should kiss me. I looked away and he kissed me. He pulled me to the edge of the desk and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled away for a second and looked at him. "Have we stooped this low?"

 

 

"Making out in an empty classroom? We're getting there." he smiled and "Eren I have something to tell you." the bell rang and I looked at the door and back at him, I dropped my hand "What is it Levi?" I shook my head and got off the desk "You can tell me first."

 

 

"In the beginning I just wanted to prove my point, but I think I actually like you. I didn't _want_ to fall in love, but you make it hard. You're perfect and you treat me well. I have no reason to hate you and maybe I am gay?" The last part was more of me questioning myself. I held my arm and looked up at him 'I-" to keep him from saying anything that would make my face light up like a Christmas tree, I stood on my toes and kissed him "I have to get to class. This never happened." I grabbed my books and walked out. I'm gonna regret that later. Everyone was in the hall. I had to get away from that room. I picked up my pace and walked into the crowd. Me, Levi Ackerman, I'm dating someone. Someone's dating me! I went to my first period class with a smile on my face.

 

 

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

 

 

At lunch Hanji, Erwin and I sat in our original seats. I glanced at Eren's table and he winked at me. I blushed and Looked at Hanji "You feeling okay Levi?"

 

 

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

 

 

"Your face is red."

 

 

"I think I have a fever, but I'm fine otherwise." Hanji felt my forehead "You're warm."

 

 

"Yeah, I'm fine." she turned around saw Eren smirking and turned back around "I see. Did you smash?"

 

 

"No, we didn't stop thinking like that!" I laughed nervously "Then why did he wink at you?"

 

 

"How'd you know that you weren't even facing him?!"

 

 

"Your ears are turning red and I didn't know he winked at you, but now I do. So what do you guys even do? Talk and that's it? _Pfft_ lame."

 

 

"We kiss," I looked away and smiled, putting my hands together "You're so adorable when you don't want to totally slit my throat!!!" I glared at her "I'm getting there."

 

 

"So how come I never see you guys doing this shit?"

 

 

"Because I don't want PDA yet."

 

 

"A personal digital assistant?"

 

 

"Hanji..."

 

 

"Ugh!!! Not yet my ass! Public displays of affection are nice ways of saying y'know this kid is mine and mine only, plus you'll piss Mikasa off." Hanji stuffed her face with the cereal she was eating. She always loved brunch for lunch. I promised Eren even when he didn't take me to the mall I would eat so I ate one of two things everyday, a bagel or a Rice Krispie Treat. Today I had a Rice Krispie Treat "You need to put yourself out there so no one takes your man." She wiggled her eyebrows and I shoved a spoonful of cereal in her mouth.

 

 

 

 I put my head down on the table and ruffled my hair. "Hanji you're the best hype girl on this planet." I laughed. "Someone has be the hype girl around here!" Hanji smiled "And Erwin over here just watches everything go down and shakes his head. Erwin's the mom, Hanji you're the rebel and I'm the victim." They laughed and I felt the bench I was sitting on move. I looked up and saw Eren sitting next to me. "Why are you sitting with us losers? Doesn't that bring your rep down?" I looked at him and he smiled "I don't care about my rep anymore. I think you guys are pretty cool. Besides you're my boyfriend, I love you." he put his palm out and I put my hand on top of his and he held my hand. I gave him one of those are-you-out-of-your-mind looks. One of my special looks that definitely got my point across. He pulled me closer to him and I looked at Hanji and Erwin. He kissed me and I closed my eyes "You taste sweet." he kissed the side of my head I looked at Hanji and smiled slightly "So do you two plan on getting married after college?" Hanji's eyes lit up. I almost forgot about college. Eren and I would most likely get separated. "I don't know where Levi's going to college but with the feelings I have for him, I'd love to."

 

 

"What colleges do you guys want to go to?" Hanji ate some more of her cereal "University of Southern California." Eren and I said in unison and we looked at each other "Or?" Hanji raised her eyebrows "LMU." we said in unison again "UCLA?" we both gave each other a confused look. Did he pick all the same colleges that I did? "Why are all of the colleges you chose in Los Angeles?"

 

 

"Because I love the warm weather." I squinted at Eren "Looks like you guys will be together then!" Hanji smiled "I don't think I'll be able to go out there not with my parents situation." I looked at Hanji and then back at Eren. He was thinking about something. "A song just came into my head, I don't know the lyrics and it's pissing me off."

 

 

"That was random."

 

 

"Shut up or I'll forget it!"

 

 

"Hanji I will jump over this table."

 

 

"No you won't." I stood up and Hanji covered her head and Eren put his hand on my shoulder, pushing me back down. I sat down and Hanji looked at the table "Play the beat let's see if I know it." Eren broke out of his thoughts and Hanji started the beat with her spoon and cereal bowl, hitting the spoon against the side of the bowl and Erwin soon joined in using the table as a drum like he knew what song she was talking about. After a while I started catching on " _You were the popular one, the popular chick_

 

 

_It is what it is, now I'm popular-ish_

 

 

_Standing on the field with your pretty pompoms_

 

 

_Now you're working at the movie selling popular corn_

 

 

_I could have been a mess but I never went wrong_

 

 

_'Cause I'm putting down my stories in a popular song_

 

 

 _Said I'm putting down my story in a popular song,_ " I heard Eren singing and I looked at him and Hanji and I decided to join him. " _Popular, I know about popular_

 

 

_It's not about who you are or your fancy car_

 

 

You're only ever who you were

 

 

_Popular, I know about popular_

 

 

_And all that you have to do, is be true to you_

 

 

_That's all you ever need to know_

 

 

_Catch up, cause you got an awful long way to go_

 

 

 _Catch up, cause you got an awful long way to go._ " Erwin and Hanji stopped and I looked around the cafeteria everyone was looking at us. My eyebrows pinched together and suddenly everyone started clapping. What? Why is this happening? Happiness, I hate it! Eren smiled at me at and the bell rang we stood up and Hanji threw her trash out "We make a pretty good band." Hanji beamed "Eren's voice.." I looked at the ground and then at my hands "Am I melting? Is it hot in here to anyone else?" I frantically looked at Hanji and Erwin and they shook their heads "Maybe you're in love." I stopped walking and put my hand over my heart. It was beating pretty fast. I slowly looked up at Hanji and Erwin "I think so too." They turned to look at me and Erwin scratched the back of his head "Tomorrow after practice when we head to the apartment I was wondering if I could let Mike come along."

 

 

"You're dating Mike?!" I gagged "Shshsh." Erwin put his hands up "It's not like that...it's just like that, please keep it between us."

 

 

"We're your best friends who else are we going to tell?"

 

 

"No one." Erwin look defeated "What happened between you two when did this happen?"

 

 

"A week ago. Today he told me he liked my haircut." Erwin smiled and I could see his ego inflating "The one I gave you," time to pop that ego balloon "Yes the one you gave me." Erwin laughed "Mike is into the same stuff so I thought it wouldn't hurt to invite him over."

 

 

"He can come but he has to contribute."

 

 

"Got it."

 

 

"Wait a minute. How did it seem like a nice time to bring that up and I'm having a heart attack over here!"

 

 

"Alright I'm sorry Levi. Are you okay?! Do you need water?" He looked at me and we laughed "Shut up you dick. Did you guys hand in your permission slips already?"

 

 

"Yup-a-roo." Hanji looked super excited and Erwin just nodded his head "Did you?" Hanji stopped walking "Yeah I did. I have to get to class."

 

 

"Peace." Hanji smiled and we all went our separate ways.

 

 

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

 

 

I had been watching the clock, anxiously waiting for the last bell to ring. I was ready for this basketball game. Basketball was my stress reliever, when I'm playing it takes my focus off all my troubles. "Mr. Ackerman can you answer this question for us?" Mr. Hannes pointed to a math question on the board "I um-" the bell rang. I grabbed my things and walked out saved by the bell. I went to my locker and put all my stuff away. "I'm coming to your game later." I heard Eren's voice. "To support me?"

 

 

"And to get after game kisses." I closed my locker and looked at Eren. "You can get kisses now, you dipshit." I smiled and pulled him down by his collar, kissing him quickly "I have to run, but are you staying for practice?" he nodded "I'll see you in a few." I walked away and saw him shaking his head. Am I being problematic? Was I being overbearing?

 

 

We breezed through practice. Now we were just watching the other team do their layups. I watched every player and how they played. Just like blackmail I could use this against them later in the game. They call me a copycat, all I had to do is see the move once and I could recreate it. There was one kid who wasn't giving it his all, he purposely missed and when he did he looked at me over his shoulder. Did he know what I was looking for?

 

 

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

 

 

We had been half way through the game and we were doing pretty good in the start, we were up by ten points and then they switched out one of the kids for some guy named Dietrich and he was annihilating our team all by himself. I didn't like what I was seeing so I took someone off the court and called a timeout. I told them I was going to go out there and if they ever felt like no one was open I would always be an assist. When we got back to the game I went and put myself on the court. Maybe I should let Hanji guard him. Fight fire with fire it won't get you in anywhere, meaning that gave someone else a chance to steal. I looked at Hanji she changed her glasses to the little sports one that stayed on her face. She glanced at me and I tilted my head in the other team's direction and she nodded her head. I could tell she was in zone she wasn't smiling, she looked very competitive. The referee threw the ball in the air and of course one of the other kids from the other team hit the ball to Dietrich. I moved back and Hanji followed his every movement I could tell he was getting annoyed with her. He made his way down the court and when he went to shoot, Hanji jumped. I waited for the ball to fully leave his hand before I jumped and blocked the ball with her. It flew over his head and right to Farlan. Farlan took it back down the court and passed it to Connie who made the shot with only seconds to spare. We went back to the sidelines and I looked at Dietrich over my shoulder. The kids on my team high-fived each other and drank water. I watched Dietrich, he looked exhausted, he was panting and sweating bullets. _I wasn't even sweating._ He put a towel over his head and wiped off his face. I was really proud of these people believe it or not. I saw everyone look at me and I crossed my arms "What?" Farlan and Hanji put me on their shoulders and I smiled "You guys did really good out there. I'm glad to call you my team."

 

 

I walked out with my parents and I heard someone call my name. I turned and saw Eren he wrapped an arm around my waist "You did a really good job out there, baby." my mom turned around and I smiled nervously "Mom," I gulped "This is my...boy...friend? Eren?" I looked at her and she smiled "Welcome to the family! You're welcome to stop by anytime." she shook Eren's hand "Do you promise to take care of my son?"

 

 

"I promise, Mrs. Ackerman."

 

 

"Please call me mom, you won't break his heart later will you?"

 

 

"I would never, I love him with all my heart." Eren smiled and my mom let go of his hand and my dad turned and looked at him "I trust you. Don't hurt my son." my dad smiled and shook Eren's hand. How was he not wincing my dad has the strongest fucking grip! Hold on... My parents don't care that I'm gay?!?! What the fuck is going on here?! My dad let go of his hand and I looked at his hand. It wasn't even red. I shook his hand and squeezed it to see if it would hurt him and he laughed at me "What are you doing?"

 

 

"Nothing!!" I dropped his hand. My parents looked at each other and smiled "We'll be in the car Levi. Don't take too long."

 

 

"I won't." my parents walked away and I turned to look at Eren fully. I stood on my toes and Eren leaned down until our lips met. "I'll see you tomorrow." I looked at him and walked away. Well, on the bright side introducing Eren to my parents was one less thing I had to do. Was I ready to be introduced to Eren's parents?


	8. Welcome To The Dark Side

 

 

The next day I walked into school and went to my locker I saw Eren walk past me with his headphones on and a snapback on his head, it was obviously backwards. I pulled him back by his arm and he kept his head down. “Eren?” he slowly looked up at me and I saw he had a tan and their were little dots scattered across his nose and cheeks “Were you sunbathing or something?” he looked away “I went to the beach and played volleyball with a couple of friends after your game. We stayed at the beach until sundown. I guess I stayed out for too long, hence the freckles. I woke up like this.” he looked down and took his headphones off. In my opinion he looked even better. “Why did you ignore me?”

 

 

“I thought you wouldn’t like the way I looked.”

 

 

“I think you're hot no matter how you look to be honest.” I mumbled and let go of his arm “Also no one in this school knows we’re dating besides Hanji and Erwin so please at least try not to tell anyone.” he nodded “I’m about to ask you something and I don’t want you to get any ideas.”

 

 

“What’s up?”

 

 

“Can I have my kiss?” Eren rolled his eyes and smiled. There was an empty locker on my left and the two lockers on my right were Hanji and Erwin’s. Eren opened the empty locker and closed the gap in between us. I backed into my locker. At first I didn’t know why he opened the locker door, he was using it as a cover no one could see what he was doing. I looked at the locker door and saw a sticky note, that read.

_Reserved locker for Moblit Berner._

 

 

 

He put his hand on my cheek and it felt like there were electric shocks making their way to my heart. Our lips locked, he tasted of mint. He moved closer to me and my heart raced. His tongue danced with mine and I became nervous, he’s never gone that far when kissing me. He pulled away for a second and I started collapsing. He held onto me and I blushed, I held onto his arms “You okay?”

 

 

“Y-yeah.” I said in a daze. “And if anybody asks…”

 

 

“We’re really good friends.”

 

 

“Good.”

 

 

“Can we be friends with benefits?” he put his hands on my hips and I leaned back and looked up at him “I’m not letting you fuck me.”

 

 

“Please?”

 

 

“I’m gonna put a fuckboy collar on you that alerts me when you’re in the area so I know to be around people, so you can’t rape me.”

 

 

“It won’t be rape if you want it. Come on I’ll make you feel good.” he scanned over me and I shifted, and looked down “I’ll scream for help.”

 

 

“I mean, you _will_ scream…. _my name._ ” I blushed lightly when he said that “I gotta go, but I love you.” he backed away and I smiled “Go to class.” I waved “No I love you back?” I shook my head and smiled making a heart with my hands. He smiled and walked away. Two girls passed Eren and they whispered to each other and gave Eren a look that meant something much more than just friends. _I didn’t like it_. I saw Eren look back at them and the cogs in my head began to turn. Was he looking at their asses? It’s not like I don’t have an ass. They looked at me and frowned. They stopped and stood in front of me “Eren wants nothing to do with you.”

 

 

“Have I seen you before?”

 

 

“You probably have seen me on TV.” one of the girls flipped her hair “No, no. pretty sure I saw you at a dumpster. You and garbage have a lot of things in common, your attitude...it stinks.” she glared at me “And Eren and you have nothing in common. He’s cute and you’re not.”

 

 

“Better to be myself than someone I’m not, like you seem to be doing right now. Being fake isn’t my specialty. Eren and I are just friends and if you think otherwise take your microscopic ass brain somewhere far away from me. Capisce?” I smiled and turned my back to them. “I heard he’s poor.”

 

 

“Really?”

 

 

“Yeah did you not see that dinosaur of an Ipod he has?” They mumbled and walked away. I grabbed my books and stood there for awhile thinking about how mad I was, my thoughts came to a stop when I saw my Ipod get snatched off the top shelf of my locker and thrown on the floor. I looked down and saw my Ipod being crushed under the heel of a Jimmy Choo. only one person wears Jimmy Choos. “I heard you disrespected some people of higher class, so I just wanted to stop by and hear your side of the story.” _Mikasa._ That just happened how did she hear about that already? “You just smashed my Ipod.”

 

 

“Did I? Whoops.” She turned her foot, breaking my now hopeless Ipod even more. She took her foot off, I picked it up and looked at the damage. I stood on my toes and put it back on the top shelf of my locker. Music, my only get away. Gone. taken away by some degenerate. I slowly looked at her “You plan on paying to fix that right?”

 

“Of course, I love giving money to the poor and unfortunate.”   
  
  


 

“I’m not poor I just don’t spend my money on useless shit.”

 

 

“Well when you’re rich you don't have to worry about overspending!” she smiled and took my Ipod again. She rubbed it against the palm of her hand until it cut her. _What a trooper_. Going out of her way to get me in trouble with her boyfriend. “I don’t like when people disrespect my friends.” she glared at me. “Call your pet of a boyfriend or do you want me to call Baxter?”

 

 

“Gunther!!” I stared at her and she looked like I told her I was going to kill her or something. Gunther soon joined us and she told him that she smashed my Ipod and that I got mad at her and cut her. _I hate this bitch_. “You believe her?” I looked at Gunther. “Whether I believe her or not is besides the point.”

 

 

“I can’t tell what’s more unhealthy, your relationship or your way of thinking.”

 

 

“You’ve got a smart mouth.” he pulled me by my collar. This is how things should be I guess. It’s not school unless I’m getting beat up. Why do I accept this? I can easily win this. I just let it happen. I shielded my face. The only times I fought back were when my friends were in trouble. I had to stop getting myself in trouble if I wanted to keep my position on the basketball team, then again Gunther is on the football team and he doesn't get in trouble. I put my hands on Gunther's and raised my eyebrows "You remind me of something...an asshole." I stuck my tongue out at him and waited for the pain and was only bewildered when it never came. I put my hands down and looked at Gunther. “Hey Gunther,” I saw Eren walk up behind Gunther and put his hand on his shoulder. “You know how you don’t like anyone touching Mikasa?” Gunther put me down and turned to look at Eren “I wasn’t gonna hurt him. Please Eren I went home with a knot from hitting my head against the locker last time. I can make it up to him, I’ll carry his books around. I can’t go home with another injury.”

 

 

“I don’t like anyone touching him. So...” I stepped back and Eren grabbed Gunther by his collar and pushed him against the locker “I can easily fill your spot on the team and put someone who won't waste my time out there. The next time you pull this shit again you’ll lose a few teeth. We clear?” Gunther nodded “Then get your act together.” Eren let him go and looked at him once more before looking at me. Something was different about him. I stared at him for a minute before I realized he wasn’t wearing his varsity jacket because he gave it to me and that he had taken off his snapback. He was wearing a Nike windbreaker with a white shirt under it and joggers. He was even wearing different sneakers. “Are you hurt?” I shook my head and looked up at him “How’d she get the cut on her hand?” I turned around and took my Ipod out of my locker, when I turned back around I showed him the Ipod. “She smashed it and then claimed I cut her with it.” I sighed “I guess all good things come to an end. This was the only nice thing I had.”

 

 

“Our relationship won’t end,” he smiled and took the Ipod from me. “I’ll get it fixed.”

 

 

“Eren please I’ll be fine without it. Don’t waste your money on another Ipod.” he put the Ipod in his pocket “Then I won’t.” he was lying, I could tell. I looked down “I’ll try to stay out of trouble.”

 

 

“Oh please. I want you to stay the way you are,” he ruffled my hair and I nodded. The bell rang  seconds later. “We’re just…”

 

 

“Friends.” he smiled brightly and I nodded “Unless we’re alone then we’re dating.” he smiled and we started walking to our first period class. Eren stopped walking and I turned to look at him he had his hands out and he was looking down “That’s a late reaction.”

 

 

“What’s wrong?” my eyebrows pinched together. He looked up at me and I saw blood dripping from his nose. “Why is your nose bleeding?” I walked over to him “My little fight with Gunther.”

 

 

“He didn’t hit you.”

 

“Yeah, but I got upset.”

 

 

“You have high blood pressure?” he nodded “Aren’t you a bit young to have high blood pressure?”

 

 

“That’s what happens when you mess with the wrong stuff.” what _stuff_ did he do? “We should go to the nurse.” he shook his head “She’s not here.”

 

 

“I forgot this stupid school doesn’t hire any fill ins for the nurse.” I grabbed his hand and walked to the nurse's office. I opened the door and sat Eren down on the cot the nurse kept tucked in the back of her room. “We’re gonna miss our first period class.” shit that’s right. Eren and I had the same class, that means both of our seat will be empty. “How do you know what to do?” he looked at me “When I was a kid I was constantly sick. I just learned.” I got an ice pack and pinched his nose. I put the ice pack on the side of his nose “I guess this is a big point in our relationship.”

 

 

“How? Why?” I looked down at him. “You don’t mind touching my blood?”

 

 

“As long as you don’t have anything I can catch through touching your blood then why should I care? Even then I would have to have a cut or something to get whatever you had.” I smiled and Eren put his hands on my hips “Eren. What are your hands doing there?”

 

 

“Nothing...yet.” he moved his hands to the hem of my pants and slipped them into my jeans, placing them on my bottom. At least he wasn't touching bare skin, god bless boxers. “Eren, hands out of my pants.”

 

 

“Why?” he groped my butt and I jumped slightly “Because I said so, it’s my ass.”

 

 

“Not for long.”

 

 

“But for now, it is. Hold on, what?” he smiled and took his hands out of my pants “Fine.”

 

 

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

 

 

We stood there for about twelve minutes. I think I got lost in my thoughts because I had been staring at the wall, spaced out. Eren placed the side of his face against my stomach and wrapped his arms around my waist. I took a deep breath and took the ice pack off of his nose and he sat up “It stopped.” I let go of his nose and used a wet paper towel to wipe the blood from under his nose “I must really like you because I would never touch anyone's blood. I don’t like anything dirty. Since it’s your blood I don’t really care.” I wiped off his hands “I feel like your babysitter.” I chuckled and he stood up “I’m a little bit tall for a kid that needs babysitting.” he smiled and I stood on my toes and kissed him “I don’t wanna go to class.” I kissed his neck “We can skip a class.” he sat down and I got on his lap. I kissed his neck again and left hickeys. People don’t have to know I’m his boyfriend they just have to know he’s taken. When I was satisfied I pulled away and looked at him. “Perfect.”

 

 

“Are you jealous of someone?”

 

 

“No it’s just...why were you looking at those girls earlier?”

 

 

“I wasn’t!” I looked at him and he gave me a guilty look “I’m sorry, I’ve already made a mistake. I won’t do it again, I promise. Please don’t leave me!”

 

 

“I don’t know that’s pretty serious.” I crossed my arms “I can make it up to you.”

 

 

“You sound like Gunther.”

 

 

“Except I’m your boyfriend.”

 

 

“Do I not have an ass?” I looked down and kicked his foot. “No you do it’s just I don’t want you to get mad if I look.”

 

 

“I’d rather you look at me than other girls.” he nodded and I stood up and turned away from him. He pulled me back down on his lap “Why are you getting hard?”

 

 

“You’re sitting on my dick.” I smirked and slowly rocked my hips “Levi, why are you doing this to me?”

 

 

“Consider it revenge.”

 

 

“Is it still revenge if I fuck you?”

 

 

“No.”

 

 

“Dammit.” He mumbled and put his head on my shoulder “I want to get you something amazing for a graduation present.”

 

 

“Haven’t you done enough for me? You spend so much money on me,” I got off of his lap and turned so I could face him “You have a boner.” I laughed “Well no shit you didn’t just totally give me a fucking lap dance.” the bell rang and I looked at the door “It feels like we just got in here.”

 

 

“Time flies when you’re with the one you love.”

 

 

“I hate you.”

 

 

“Well that hurt a lot.” he pretended to be sad and stood back up “Can I have one more kiss?” I rolled my eyes and pulled his face down and kissed him quickly “Also what you did earlier when I was at my locker,”

 

 

“You mean the kiss that made your knees weak?”

 

 

“Yeah that, don’t do that. I’ll see you later.” I opened the door “Bye, _best friend_.” I walked out and I could already see the kids from my first period class staring at me. I kept my head down as I walked to my locker. “Levi!” I saw Hanji walk over to us with some kid. His name was Moblit, when he first arrived at this school his hair was kind of blonde, but he dyed it dark brown and let it grow out so now his hair curled. He had big circular glasses and he kind of looked like Harry Potter.

 

 

“This is my personal assistant Moblit, don’t worry he offered to do this. He’s pretty cool! And he’s kind of cute.” Moblit waved “Welcome to the club Moblit!” Hanji smiled. He seemed okay, I didn’t mind letting him into our little group. Hanji put her hand on his shoulder “Do you guys wanna eat outside for lunch today? It’s a nice day out.” Hanji looked at me “Sure and I don’t think Erwin cares.”

 

 

“How’s your boyfriend?”

 

 

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

  
  


 

“Yeah right. We’re eating outside today, don’t forget.” she walked away with Moblit. _That’s why that locker says reserved._ I heard a bang on the locker next to me and turned around. The snake is back! “Why did you and Eren miss first period?”

 

 

“Why do you care? He’s not your boyfriend...nor is he mine. You have a boyfriend don’t you think you should leave a few boys for the other girls and boys?” I squinted at her “Listen here you little fuck if Gunther won’t do what I ask of him, I’ll do it myself!” Mikasa raised her fist at me and I smiled. “Hey look Eren!” she turned around. Why is she so gullible? All I had to do was poke her with my finger and she fell over “Maybe you should stop wearing heels.” I looked down at her “I have somewhere to be.” I stepped over her and clicked my tongue. Everyone was looking at me now, but I officially didn’t care. I smiled and walked to my second period class. I’m surrounded by idiots.

 

 

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

 

 

At lunch I walked outside and saw Hanji, Erwin and Moblit sitting under a tree on the far side of the field. I walked over to them and sat down "The football team is having a mini practice session they have a game tonight. When's your next game Levi?" Hanji looked at me "Tomorrow."

 

 

"You going to his game?"

 

 

"Sure,"

 

 

"That's not a proper answer!"

 

 

"Yes I'm going." I pinched the bridge of my nose "I enjoy football games." Moblit smiled and pushed his glasses up on his face "We should all go! We can support Erwin and you know who." Hanji nudged me "We should have a triple date!"

 

 

"Who are you dating Hanji?" I gave her a questionable look "That's none of your business." I raised my eyebrows and tickled her. She laughed and laid down on the grass "M-Moblit help me!" She held her stomach "Hanji's my girlfriend!" Moblit covered his face and I stopped tickling her. "Awe _Moblittttt_ , you told."

 

 

"S-sorry." He looked at her and she gave him a bone crushing hug. "It's okay!" She let him go "So! How bout that game?"

 

 

"I'm down." I shrugged "I-I guess if you're going I'll go." Moblit blushed "Erwin you've got some supporters." Hanji flicked his forehead and he jumped up “Why aren’t you at practice?”

 

 

“I’m going a little late, it is my lunch break after all. I should get going soon though. This game’s gonna be amazing! I heard we’re going up against Maria High and that they have one of the best teams. I’m sure we can show em’ up though.” he stood up “I guess I should go to practice.” he dusted his pants off “I’ll see you guys on the flip side.” he waved and walked away. “What do you think? Going over there because Mike’s over there?” I looked at Hanji and waited for her response. “Definitely.” Hanji and I watched him walk away. I looked at Moblit and it clicked in my head that he knew I was dating Eren. I slowly looked at him “Not to scare you or anything, but if you tell anyone Eren and I are dating I’ll have your head.” he gulped and nodded. “Good I think we can be friends.” I put my hand out and he shook my hand “Levi Ackerman, nice to meet you. Personal bodyguard and friend. Welcome to the dark side and all that good shit. Do you do anything?”

 

 

“What?”

 

“Do. You. Do. Anything. C, trippy shit, mind fuckers.”

 

 

“I’m n-not comprehending.”

 

 

“I’ll take that as a no, you’re still cool.” Moblit sat with a look of concentration before his face lit up “Oh! You mean drugs. No I don’t, but I vape. My brother makes some pretty cool concoctions for vape pens.” I smiled “I see an amazing friendship in the near future.” I let go of his hand and looked over at the football field. The football team was warming up. My eyes kind of just drifted to Eren. “Staring at Eren?” I heard someone whisper in my ear and I jumped. I turned and looked up to see Isabel. “What are you doing out here? You’re supposed to be in class.”

 

 

“I know! I just wanted to see if you were okay I heard about what happened earlier.”

 

 

“Oh okay well I’m fine, you can go back.” she sat down on the grass next to me “I don’t wanna go back!!” she clung to my arm and sobbed “Don’t make me!”

 

 

“Fine, fine just stop whining. If you get in trouble I’m not signing your behavior slip for your parents.”

 

 

“Ugh!!!” she laid down on the grass and looked up at the sky “So what’s going on between you and hot stuff over there?”

 

 

“Don’t call him that.”

 

 

“Getting protective are we? I don’t want him you can keep him. Are y’all dating or what?”

 

 

“None of your business.” I sighed “Then,” she put her legs up “You wouldn’t mind if I told everyone you two were dating.”

 

 

“Then you’d be lying.”

 

 

“Exactly either you tell me the truth or I tell everyone a lie.”

 

 

“We’re not dating.” I looked at her panic written on my face and she smirked. She sat up and put her hands by her mouth “Hey everyone Levi-” I covered her mouth and pulled her back “Alright we’re dating you little shit.”

 

 

“That’s what I thought.”

 

 

“Don’t tell anyone.” I looked at her “I won't!” she stood up “I have to go, I’ll see you guys around!!” she waved at us and ran inside. I looked back over at the football team and saw them packing up. Did I miss it? I sighed when I heard the bell ring. Fuck school. I stood up and Moblit helped Hanji up. I'll see you guys later. Hanji waved and we left for our fifth period classes.

 

 

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

 

 

The day was finally over. I was now about to witness one of the most exciting games in my entire life. Hanji, Moblit and I sat in the bleachers with our bookbags. I saw Eren laughing and I stood up and walked to the edge. He looked up at me and smiled “I didn’t know you were coming.” he took his snapback off and put it on my head “I guess I have to give it my all now if I don’t want to embarrass myself in front of you.”

 

 

“Oh please, I think you’ll do great.” he smiled “I have to go get ready.”

 

 

“Good luck.”

 

 

“You’re my lucky charm.” he walked away and I sighed and I felt someone pat me on the back. 

 

“Pre-game encouragement?” I turned around and saw Mikasa “I forgot your boyfriend’s on the team, excuse me _your pet_. Aren’t you a cheerleader or something?”

 

 

“Of course I’m a cheerleader! I just came up here to deliver a message. I know you two are dating just admit it already!”

 

 

“We’re not. We’re just best friends. Now can you move? You seem to be standing right in front of my seat and I don't want you blocking my view.” I pushed past her and sat back in my seat.

 

 

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

 

 

It was a very stressful halftime, our team had been up by six points. It has been a close game. Eren came to the sidelines and climbed up the railing, he lifted up his helmet and kissed me, I forgot everyone could see us. I got lost in the moment, alright. “I love you.” he pulled away and put his helmet back on. “I love you too, you better win this game or you can forget my kisses.” he nodded and sighed, raising his eyebrows “Looks like I have no choice _but_ to win this game.” he smiled and jumped down. I turned to see if anyone had seen what I had just done but everyone’s focus was on the cheerleaders. I looked at them and saw Mikasa glaring at me. I smiled and gave her a thumbs up. I turned my thumbs up into a thumbs down and gave her the finger. I went and sat next to Hanji “Gave Eren a pep talk?”

 

 

“More like a threat.” I smiled at her.

 

 

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

 

 

By the end of the game we had been up by two points but we had still won, and what a great victory it was. Maria High had been known as an unbeatable school, but not tonight. I went looking for Eren after the game. I got off the bleachers and slung my bookbag over my shoulder. I looked around and when I saw him I ran to him and jump hugged him “Good job.” he held me up and kissed me “I didn’t want to lose your kisses,” he smiled against my lips “Do you have a ride home?” I shook my head “I don’t mind dropping you off.” he looked up at me “I don’t wanna go home.”

 

 

“I can take you back to my place, but I’ll have to sneak you inside. My parents don’t know about you and I don’t want them to offend you.”

 

 

“Why would they offend me?”

 

 

“They’re not very accepting. They want me to bring home a girl.”

 

 

“I see.” I pouted and he kissed me again “That won’t stop me from dating you though.” he gave me a sincere look and put me down. He fixed the duffel bag on his shoulder and I looked at my feet. Why was I blushing? “I haven’t given you a proper congratulations.” I walked ahead of him, I knew which Jeep was his. I got in Eren's car and he put his bag in the trunk. He came and sat in the driver's seat and we both looked at each other. I quickly climbed over the center and into his lap I kissed him and he kissed me back "I've wanted to do this all day." He looked at me and I put my arms around his neck "I want to give you something when we get to your house."

 

 

"Like what?"

 

 

"You're gonna have to wait and find out." I kissed under his jaw and up to his ear "Remember earlier when I said that this is my ass. It can be yours tonight all for the price of-"

 

 

"Deal." I pulled away and looked at him. I saw red slowly make its way to his cheeks. I tilted my head and kissed him again. He leaned forward until my back was against the steering wheel. I pulled away and looked at him "I thought you said you didn't know how to kiss before." he looked at me and smirked "I learn more every time you kiss me."

 

 

"You have improved." he moved his hands under my shirt and rested them on my hips. I smiled and sat back in my seat.

 

 

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

 

 

When we got to Eren's house he got out of the car and got his stuff from the trunk. I saw a bunch of cars lined up in the front, they really were rich. Well I guess I should've known that when we pulled into a fucking estate. I got out and followed Eren to the door. He opened it with his keys and looked around. He took my hand and walked inside, closing the door behind himself. This place was huge! It had marble floors and spiral staircases and a huge cylinder fish tank in the middle of them. He took me to the stairs and I was sure to be quiet. He told me where his room was and to go to it. I looked around trying to take in the house. It was kind of dark so I couldn't see too well. I opened Eren's room door and took off my shoes. I sat on his bed and waited.

 

 

His bed was huge and comfy. He had a desk with a little cage thing hanging over it. It was little, but insanely detailed and fancy. He had a desk lamp and I saw papers scattered over it. I stood up and walked over to the desk. I saw a bunch of drawings of rings, they were amazing. I didn't know he could draw. Probably for his mom. I looked up and saw a ceiling fan over my head. He had small spotlights that hung over his bed that looked pretty modern. Cherry wood floors and a big white fluffy carpet sat next to his bed. He had a blue lava lamp on one of his night stands and a digital clock on the other. He was right about those Zelda posters, he still had a few up. And he had what looked like a walk in closet, but I wouldn't go in there. I sat back down on his bed. His pillows smelled like the shampoo he put in his hair. This place was paradise.

 

 

The door opened and I heard Eren throw his bag down and I felt the bed dip. "I had to let my mom know I was home." I nodded and sat up. "I did promise you something." I straddled him and put my arms around his neck "I still don't know why you chose a loser like me to be your boyfriend."

 

 

"You're not a loser. I'm glad you gave me a chance," I slowly moved my hips "Levi you're doing the thing again."

 

 

"I know. Don't act like you don't like it."

 

 

"Never said I didn't like it, but you're crossing into dangerous territory."

 

 

"And I don't plan on turning back either." He put his hands on my hips and kissed me. I tangled my fingers in his hair. I licked his bottom lip and took it between my teeth. Our lips grazed each other and I was glad I was sitting because I'm positive I would've collapsed if I was standing. I licked the roof of his mouth and he moved one of his hands to my bottom. Our tongues intermingled and he tilted his head. I pulled away for air and he smiled "I think I messed up your hair." I looked up at his hair. "That's fine." He looked like he was high but off of love or some gooey shit like that. I could practically see the hearts over his head. There was a knock on the door and I looked at Eren and got off his bed. I sat under his desk and he opened the door. "Yes mom?"

 

 

"You okay? Why do you look so disoriented?"

 

 

"I'm fine, better than ever."

 

 

"I heard you guys won the game, I'm proud of you and I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your game. Your father is at work and I'm not feeling the greatest. You know how I get when I go to your games. I'm a very competitive person. Are you hungry?" Eren shook his head "Wake up!!" his mom yelled and Eren jumped and opened his eyes "S-Sorry mom. I might go out later."

 

 

"M'kay, bring home food."

 

 

"I will." His mom walked away and he closed the door. He helped me up from under the desk "I should leave now. I would love to stay longer, but I don't want to worry my parents and I don't want to get you in trouble."

 

 

"You think you can come over Saturday?"

 

 

"That sounds good." I smiled and walked over to my shoes, sliding them on my feet. Eren put his shoes on and looked down the hallway. This place was like a castle. He took my hand and walked towards the stairs. I was careful not to make any noise. Eren grabbed his keys off the kitchen counter and I opened the front door and walked out. I got in his car and he locked the front door. He got in the driver's seat and looked at me. I looked at him and smiled. He started the car and took off.

 

 

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

 

 

When we got in front of my house I quickly kissed him "Thanks for coming out tonight." he looked at me and smiled. "No problem."

 

 

"I love you."

 

 

"I strongly dislike you."

 

 

"Hey! We're improving you used to say hate."

 

 

"Oh whatever," I opened the door and got my bookbag out of the back seat. I walked to my front door to see the door was already unlocked. I opened the door and walked inside "I'm home bitches!"

 

 

"Levi Luciel Ackerman!!!!" I heard my mom from the living room "I hate my middle name. Stop saying it!" I walked upstairs and laid down on my bed. Staring up at the ceiling, remembering all the things that happened today. My life was getting more and more exciting everyday.

 


	9. Friendly Fighting

The next day I had a depression trip where I questioned everything even my existence. I was sad and I started questioning why Eren liked me. I thought I was ugly and I just wasn't having anything. My life was losing its purpose. I was getting tired of school. I missed my old life..the one without Eren in it. This relationship felt forced. I was a loser, I didn't belong with him. He was a jock he deserved better. They say love doesn't have boundaries, but I felt like I was running out of road to walk on. Maybe I was creating my own boundaries. I walked to my locker. My world around me looked as if it were draining of color. Everything was so dull. I took the school bus today and it wasn't as fun because Erwin wasn't there. I was by myself and without my music I had nothing to do. I opened my locker and put my bookbag on the bottom. The bell rang and I quickly shut my locker. We got to school later than usual because when people didn't come on the bus we had to sit and wait. I watched all the others head to their classes and I headed in the exact opposite direction. I walked to the front doors and left. I walked out and didn't look back. I would most likely get in trouble. I'm sure someone saw me walk out. I went to my favorite little abandoned park. I walked up the stairs and sat in the little tube, that I'm sure I would've gotten stuck in if I were any taller. I didn't feel like sitting in the slide today. I sat with my legs crossed and laid back. I'm sure this was bad for my back, but why should I care anymore. I took my cigarette pack out of my pocket and tapped the pack against my hand until one slid out. I put it to my lips and lit it. "I ponder of something great

 

 

My lungs will fill and then deflate

 

 

They fill with fire, exhale desire

 

 

I know it's dire my time today

 

 

I have these thoughts, so often I ought

 

 

To replace that slot with what I once bought

 

 

'Cause somebody stole my car radio

 

 

And now I just sit in silence." If I didn't have a source of music I'd create one. I closed my eyes "He doesn't like you. Get it out of your fucking head!" I pulled my hair and put my head down "He doesn't like me. No one does..." I opened my eyes "No one does, so why should he?" I smiled and blew out a puff of smoke "This was definitely my teen spirit." I sat up and brought my knees up resting my arms on them. I'm back to my old ways, the only difference this time is my spot as coach of the basketball team was resting on thin ice. I heard the play set squeaking and watched both ends of the tube I was in. I saw Eren's shoes and then when he squatted down I looked away "Does Levi live here?"

 

 

"No he moved out." I looked at him "Then who are you?"

 

 

"Jake the Fake." I laughed and quickly stopped. _Stop joking with him!_ He came and sat next to me, but because of his height he had no choice but to cross his legs unlike me who could lay down, bring my knees to my chest, sit with my legs crossed, put my legs up. I looked at him "Shouldn't you be in class?"

 

 

"I have priorities."

 

 

"Interesting. Why do you like me?" that question came out of nowhere. I just kind of blurted it out "Hm?" Eren looked confused "Why do you like me? Why do you have feelings for me?" he looked at me "Because you don't act like someone you're not and I like that you try to be different and that you don't let other people's words stop you from doing so and you're just an overall amazing person." I looked away "I don't know anymore. I like you Eren, but everything feels wrong. Our relationship seems forced. I'm not in the right mindset. For the time being until I'm comfortable with this whole thought process. I'm breaking up with you." he looked shocked "I-I understand. We're not over, over, right?" I shook my head "Just for now." I moved over and looked away. I wonder if he knew this hurt me more than it hurt him. He stood up "I'll see you in a few. I lo-bye." he sighed and walked away. He just _walked away_...he didn't look back "I'm an idiot! I don't deserve to be in a relationship...I don't deserve to be in love. I deserve to be by myself, alone...as usual." I took my lit cigarette and pressed the butt to my arm "I'm so dumb." I put my head down. I looked at my arm, I definitely burned it "I'm going home." I got out of the tube and jumped off the play set. It wasn't far from the ground. _I brought this upon myself_. I started my journey back to school. Alone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When I got back to school it had been lunch time. I took a lot of detours. I walked into the lunchroom and I guess I shouldn't have been surprised when Erwin and Hanji were nowhere to be found. I sat by myself and looked at my arm. I was used to this, being lonely was a part of my lifestyle. I wish I didn't have to live. I put my head down and and closed my eyes. Maybe if I sleep I'll forget my very existence and just be stuck in some endless coma. Then I would live up to my Snow White name. I smiled at the thought. I felt the table moved and looked up. Hanji, Erwin and Moblit had all been laughing as they came and sat at the table. "Who are you people?"

 

 

"Very funny Levi!" Hanji laughed and I looked at her "I don't know you." I stood up and Erwin looked at me "Whoa whoa whoa, where are you going?"

 

 

"I don't know where were you guys for the first ten minutes of lunch? My friends are never late and they always include me in their conversations. Impostors." I turned on my heel and walked out. I went to an empty classroom and sat at a desk. Tears threatened to fall, but I refused to cry over stupid people. I put my head back down and as soon I was about to fall asleep when I heard a knock on the door and someone walk in. I heard a desk move and I looked up. Eren was sitting at a desk in front of me, facing me. "I know you're probably mad at me and that I really pissed you off, but I heard there's gonna be a rave on Saturday and if you would like to go as friends, I don't mind taking you with me...if you don't wanna come over to my house anymore."

 

 

"Sure."

 

 

"What happened with you sitting with your friends at lunch?"

 

 

"What friends?" I looked up at him "You may be mad at them, but they're still your friends."

 

 

"They came late to lunch and didn't even apologize. Instead they just laughed and cracked jokes with each other. I don't think our group was meant to have four people. I kicked myself out." I smiled slightly even though I was heartbroken. "One less problem am I right?"

 

 

"I know you're sad."

 

 

"I'm okay, I promise." I put my head back down and I knew what was about to happen "Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say.

 

 

I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.

 

 

For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,

 

Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?

 

 

I'm not okay

 

 

I'm not okay

 

 

I'm not okay

 

 

You wear me out." knew it. I smiled "That somehow brightened my day." I sat up and Eren looked down at my arm "How'd you burn yourself?"

 

 

"Earlier after you left me alone at the playground. I burned myself with the cigarette." I could see the remorse on his face. He felt like it was his fault. "It was all my doing Eren. It's not your fault."

 

 

"I shouldn't have left. I felt bad, but I should never walk away from you. I had to leave or I would turn around and beg you not to leave me and I didn't want to force you to go out with me." I smiled "At least you care about me and my feelings." he smiled slightly. He was sad, but so was I. "Friends?" he frowned "Friends." I looked at him "I should get going. Don't want anyone to think we're dating." he joked but I could hear the sarcasm and the sadness that laced his words. He stood up and walked out. My heart had completely shattered. I heard a few footsteps and I looked down at the floor. I saw, Hanji and Erwin's shoes. "What do you two want?"

 

 

"We're so sorry Levi." Hanji sat down across from me. "Whatever. Everyone gets a boyfriend and forgets about me. I'm the only one that hasn't changed! You guys changed."

 

 

"Levi, we know we messed up."

 

 

"Oh by the way Eren and I aren't a thing anymore so stop spreading rumors." I stood up and walked out. How many times would I walk out today? I ran to the bathroom and locked myself in a stall. I thought I was by myself until I heard moans coming from a stall. I covered my ears and closed my eyes. _Today never happened, it's all in my imagination._

 

 

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

 

 

I stayed in the bathroom for the rest of the day and at the end of the day I shouldn't have been surprised when Mr. Reiss called me into his office. He asked me if I was okay and the only thing I could do is nod. He thought I was nervous about our game so he tried to encourage me, but none of it worked. I just sighed and looked at the ground. When he let me go I quickly headed to locker room and changed into my basketball stuff. I was in no state of mind to coach a team today. I had Farlan do the coaching whilst I kind of just moped around. I missed shots on purpose due to no effort. Now that I think about it I hadn't talked in hours. My heart felt like it was slowly caving in and my chest felt like it was collapsing. This is a feeling I've never felt before and it wasn't a nice feeling.

 

 

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

 

 

Eren didn't come to my game later that day. I refused to put in any effort. I wasn't my best, I missed easy shots. My head was pounding, I had a migraine and the bright lights in the room did nothing to help it. I called a timeout and my mom somehow made it down to talk to me. I told her everything that happened today. I showed her the mark on my arm. She told me that everyone has those days where it seems like nothing will go right, but I needed to use what happened today to fuel my drive. To show people that even though I had a rough day I can still press on. After that I did a little better. I was no longer playing for my school, I was playing for myself. I wasn't gonna carry a loss on my back. I thrived to be my best. It got to a point where I was the one getting all the shots to make up for my failures earlier in the game. Close to the end the other team called a timeout and I really didn't want anymore timeouts because I was scared I would lose my drive. I looked up at the bleachers to see if I could find my mom, but instead I found Eren. He smiled at me and my eyes widened. I thought he wouldn't come. I waved at him and he made a heart with his hands. Even if we're not together that still made my heart race. It was like I was having a sugar rush. I smiled and turned around. The game had started again and I was confident I was going to win this. My plan was to be really annoying and just knock the ball out of the opposing team players hands. I wanted to win this.

 

 

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

 

 

I went by my word. We had won the game by only a few points. I was tired, but happy. It may not seem like it because my face is always straight, but I was happy...on the inside. We had been sitting and talking, that's what we do after games. I didn't talk to anyone because well the only friends I had I wasn't talking to. I decided I wanted to leave early, so I met my parents outside and left. Today was my first day I've spent legitimately alone. I didn't talk on the way home either. My mom noticed I wasn't talking by the time we got home and asked to talk to me once I got inside. I grabbed my bag and went inside and sat in the kitchen. My mom pulled out a chair, placed her bag down on the table and looked at me. "Well." I looked at her "Well what? You were the one that wants to talk."

 

 

"Do not be rude Levi Luci-"

 

 

"Okay! I broke up with Eren because I was scared that he was only using me. He's so popular and I'm so loser-ish. I'm not cool, like at all. I feel really bad, but if I go back to him now I'm sure he'll question me. At lunch today Hanji and Erwin came late and when they showed up they were laughing with each other and some other kid named Moblit, Hanji's boyfriend and it was like they didn't see me. I got upset and walked out and went to an empty classroom. They followed me and apologized, but I turned them away because I was upset. I feel by myself and...and...I hate it! I hate being alone! I'm tired of everyone thinking I'm some weirdo that has no friends! I want people who understand me. I know I shouldn't make people my happiness, but it sucks to be alone. I just want friends that I know will never do me wrong... I'm done!" I stood up and knocked my chair over. I walked out and my anger was shooting through the roof I had to get out of there I didn't like yelling at my mom. I took deep breaths and walked down the sidewalk. "Everyone's against me." Everyone. I walked to the neighborhood park and sat on a swing. My feet dragged across the ground because the swings were so low. Why did some playgrounds have rocks for flooring. That's dangerous. No one's here at this time and our streets are usually quiet. No cars or nothing. I kicked the rocks and sighed. Back to stage one.

 

 

I sat at the playground for awhile before I returned home. I wanted my parents to be asleep when I got home. I walked in and it was completely dark. I could tell the chair in the kitchen was still knocked over. I went and picked it up, I grabbed my bag off the floors and walked upstairs and threw my bag on the floor. I laid down on my bed and looked up at ceiling. "Why am I like this?"

 

 

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

 

 

The next morning I got up and went about my morning routine and instead of taking the bus I walked to school. I didn't want to see Erwin. It was nice out, it wasn't too hot and it wasn't too cold. I was wearing all black so of course I was a little bit hotter. Ripped black skinny jeans, white shirt, leather jacket, black sneakers, you get the idea. I looked up at the sky and smiled. Please be a better day. My mom didn't talk to me this morning. I felt bad for yelling at her, but I just got so upset. I got to school way quicker than I anticipated. Couldn't turn back now. I walked in and everyone was staring at me, did I do something? I looked around and took careful steps. Everyone kept their eyes on me. When I got to my locker I took one more glance around and put in my combination and opened my locker. I put my bookbag down and stepped back. My locker slammed shut and I jumped. I saw Eren and he looked totally out of it. "Are you okay?" I looked at him, shocked. "I'm fine," he started falling over, but he quickly stopped himself. "I couldn't sleep yesterday so I took a few sleeping pills, but I still couldn't sleep so that made things worse." he had bags under his eyes and he had this drunkard smile. He looked sick. "Why couldn't you sleep?"

 

 

"I was down." He looked down and pouted, then he quickly smiled as if he had seen best of things. I wanted people to stop looking at me and Eren was definitely drawing attention. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I miss you, Levi." he looked at me and I put his arm around my shoulder. I helped him to the nurse's office. She had finally been back, I opened the nurse's office door and was surprised when I saw Hanji's mom. Her and Hanji looked just alike. Same glasses and hairstyle. I didn't want to talk to her considering her daughter and I weren't on the best of terms. I helped him sit down on the cot and he pulled me down next to him "I don't think I said this enough for the short time we were dating, but I really like you. I didn't want to be with you for any other reason besides the fact that I actually love you. My heart races and sometimes I question the things you do to me. I tried to pretend like everything is okay, but I'm heartbroken. I want you to be mine and only mine. Now that we're not together I feel like someone's gonna take you from me and it bothers me. I don't like being away from you. I'm gonna take a nap." He leaned on my shoulder and a few seconds later he was asleep. I explained to Hanji's mom what happened without my name involved and the lovey dovey shit, I didn't want her to know we were dat- oh right we're _not_ dating. I had to go to class, I laid him down and stood up. I walked out and back to my locker. People were still staring at me. I looked in my locker to see my bookbag missing. I walked to the locker room and looked around I checked the lockers and it wasn't there. _"Come on I have to get to class._ " there was one part of our school that we didn't use anymore. No one liked going down there, it was always dark. I walked down a few hallways and saw Reiner, Gunther, Ymir, and Mike surrounding Moblit. It deemed on me that Moblit used to be on the team, but he didn't go to their last game nor did he go to practice. Did he quit? "This is L-Levi's bookbag!" I heard his voice and walked over to them. I saw Moblit's feet leave the ground and I pushed my way into the center. I saw Gunther, holding him by his collar. I pulled them apart and looked at Gunther. " _What's going on here?_ " I snarled and punched Gunther. I looked at my knuckles and bent my fingers, his face was like a rock, but I was at my boiling point. I like how his friends didn't even try to help him. "We're doing this again?" he felt his lip just like the first time we fought. "I guess we are. FF."

 

 

"What the fuck does that mean? FF? Can you even last five seconds?"

 

 

"I don't know, ask your mom. FF means friendly fighting, except I'm not your friend and my fist has a strange urge to knock your teeth out..."

 

 

"Don't talk about my mother like that." I dodged his punch and tripped him "Does it upset you? News flash, fucks given...zero." he fell on his back and winced. He sat up and I kicked him across the face and I grabbed him by his collar "Aren't you afraid of getting in trouble?!" he said panicking "I'm not afraid of jail, try me. I'm as crazy as they come." he shielded his face "You're all bark no bite, lil' bitch." I let him get up and that's how we started our second fight of the year. Mr. Reiss heard the commotion and had Farlan come and get me. I was pulled away but I wasn't done. I had a goal to reach. _Kill Gunther_. Farlan put me over is shoulder and I tried to get out of his grasp, but my feet couldn't touch the ground so I just kind of just struggled. I stopped when we were far enough from Gunther. I took deep breaths as I watched the ground and when Farlan put me down I was in the nurse's office. I showed her my hands. My knuckles were bleeding and I busted my lip. Since it was Hanji's mom I'm sure she would tell my parents, no getting out of this one. "Levi? What happened?!" she looked at me "I got into a little fight."

 

 

"Oh Levi...I won't tell your mom, but you have to stop. You're hurting yourself." I nodded. She wasn't going to tell my mom, score. She wrapped my knuckles and made me clean my lip. I put ice on my lip and sat on a chair next to Eren. He turned to look at me and I looked away "I know you busted your lip." I looked at him "How?"

 

 

"I wanted to go get you, but Ms. Zoe wouldn't let me." I looked down "Oh...so uh do you wanna like get back together? Like I'm tired of waiting and shit." Hanji's mom didn't care if we cursed around her. "I thought you'd never ask."

 

 

"This time let's not tell anyone meaning no interacting during school hours." he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. I looked at him and turned my head "I'm not kissing you."

 

 

"Why not?"

 

 

"I probably taste like blood."

 

 

"As long as you have nothing I can catch from you through blood I have nothing to worry about, besides I have to have a cut or something to get whatever you have."

 

 

"Stop quoting me!!" I looked at him and took the ice pack off my lip. He kissed me and I closed my eyes. I pulled away and looked at him "Fucking weirdo." I blushed and put the ice pack on my lip. _What a wonderful start to my day._

 

 

 

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

 

 

 

When I left the nurse's office I met Moblit at my locker. He handed me my bookbag and smiled "Thanks Moblit."

 

 

"And thank you for saving me back there, I saw they had your bookbag and snatched it when I had the chance. They've been on my back since I left the team. My mom and dad recently got divorced and my dad was the one forcing me to play football. He made me wear contacts and dress like a prick. I'm sad that they left each other I wanted to Hanji to be able to meet them both, but I don't think that'll happen."

 

 

"Hanji's mom is divorced too."

 

 

"I know." he sighed "Let me guess you wanted Hanji to have a nice father-in-law." he nodded "Let me tell you something Moblit. Love is love no matter what," I put my bookbag in my locker and opened my locker all the way, I pulled Moblit over. I took my mini whiteboard and marker and drew a circle on it. "Pretend this circle is Hanji and you. The circle blocks things from the outside world from interfering with what's on the inside. So I can draw squiggles, lines and dots around the circle but there is still an evident circle in the center. The lines and squiggles may come close and touch the circle, but if you two support each other you'll create a strong border that no one can cut through. If one of you pulls away even a little bit and the circle breaks," I erased a part of the circle and drew a line through it, "The relationship falls apart."

 

 

"That's a good way to explain it. Hmm, thanks Levi!" I erased the board and put it away "Mhm. I have to get to class." I sighed and closed my locker, hitting my head against it. "Levi you'll give yourself a concussion!" Moblit stopped me and turned me around "Go to class and get it over with it!" I nodded and walked to my next class. Moblit was really cool.

 

 

I walked into class late so I expected people to stare. These people knew of nothing that happened recently. What I've been through. My life is truly crazy and I was just getting used to the bumpy ride it was taking me on. 


	10. Party People

Time flew by. It was Saturday night and I was more than elated. I slept the entire day because I was going to need all my energy for tonight. When Eren came to pick me up I was kind of nervous. I had never been invited to a real party, let alone a rave. I heard a car horn and slipped on my black sneakers. I couldn’t get the shoes that lit up on the bottom so I had light up laces. I put on Eren’s varsity jacket and walked out “Please let me not fuck up tonight.” I closed the door behind me and got in Eren’s car. He had taken the doors off, so now his Jeep looked like some machine. “No kiss, no hello, no hug, no nothing?” it was fairly dark, but I could see his face. I turned to look at him and he smiled. I kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair. “There.”

“I can tell your tense.”

“This is my first time going to a big party.” he took the car out of park and drove off. “And this is my first time taking my significant other to a rave.”

“You sound like an old person.”

“And you sound like a young person.” He smiled and I rolled my eyes.

  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

  
When we got there I could already hear the music. It was this old, rundown, tall building and I could see a few shattered windows from where we were. Eren opened the glove compartment and took out some containers and something that looked like a pencil. I looked at him confused and then he opened one and pulled down the mirror above his head. He started drawing some pattern on his face, but I couldn’t tell what the drawing was specifically. He looked at me and I saw the outline of a skull on his face. “It’s one of those raves?” he nodded “Well technically all raves are like that.”

“Give me a break it's my first time attending one of these events.” He opened one of the containers revealing a glowing, green substance. He started filling in the skull on his face with the paint. He had green, blue, pink, purple, and yellow. I knew he could draw from those papers I saw on his desk, but he could face paint? Using just his fingers? That had to fall somewhere on the talent side. He took a bunch of little tubes out of his glove compartment and I heard something click and I watched as he put a bit of whatever it was on his fingers. He took a part of his hair and smudge that stuff on it. After a while I saw that section of his hair glow bright green “Temporary hair dye, it glows so I got it.” He looked at me and I examined his face and hair “You did an amazing job.”

“Why, thank you. Your turn.” I turned to face him and closed my eyes. He did some mess that I really didn’t pay attention to and when I heard him close the containers I opened my eyes. “Favorite color?” He asked me as he put some stuff back in the glove compartment. “Blue.” he tilted my head down and I felt him fiddling with my hair “What’d you give me?”

“I decided as a couple we should match. Don’t worry the colors are different so it shouldn’t be to obvious. Not like anyone will be paying attention.” I nodded “I swear to god if you lose me in there I will have your ass on Monday. You know what screw that I’ll just go to your workplace and embarrass you there.”

“Well shit. Will you forget about embarrassing me if I pinky promise?”

“Maybe.” I shrugged and he put his pinky out and I locked mine with his. “I’m not playing with you, Jaeger.” I got out of his car and he joined me. “Also don’t jump or they'll question us.” what the hell did that mean? I wasn’t gonna ask him, probably messing with me. We walked inside and it was dark as fuck, there were glow sticks on each step so people wouldn’t trip but I’m sure someone sooner or later, just to be annoying would pick them up and leave whoever came there after them to feel their way up the stairs. I held Eren’s hand not like anyone could see us. Climbing these stairs was gonna be a workout.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

  
(Playlist I created for this part of the chapter so if you want to here’s that rave music here’s the link:  
https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLbC-UjAvQDaCx7sQPnUPXYmfGTsYqDl7Y )

 

  
When we got to the top floor, the music was louder than ever. I could feel the bass through the floor. Bless my ears tonight. “No security?” Eren said looking around. We were in some lobby like area. It was dark but, there were splashes of glowing paint on the wall and glow sticks scattered around. There were two little sitting areas on either side of us. There were spotlights above the couches and glowsticks on the coffee tables. There was a Mona Lisa painting that had a skull painted on her face in the glow paint. There were three other famous paintings I saw and they all had different symbols on them. The Girl with a Pearl Earring painting had a fox face painted on hers and the Lady with an Ermine had a Phantom of the opera masquerade on and the stoat she was holding had a skull on its face as well, the last painting I saw was the Portrait of Madame X and she had these wing like things on the side of her face and scales, she looked kind of like a siren. What the fuck was going on here? We got to the door and four people jumped out at us. I jumped and when I got a better look I saw Farlan, Mikasa and two other unfamiliar faces. It was too dark I couldn’t really tell. Mikasa had the siren like scales and wings painted on her face in glow paint and Farlan had a skull like Eren’s. The other two had the fox and the masquerade “What’s your business here?”

“Je ne suis pas un renard, je ne suis pas un fantôme, je ne suis pas une sirène.” The fuck did Eren just say? I heard Mikasa groan “Ugh he’s yours Farlan.” she rolled her eyes and went back to her little corner. “He’s not just anyone, that’s Eren!” Farlan smiled and did that stupid dude handshake with Eren “Thought you guys wouldn’t recognize me.” Eren smiled and I stood silent “Who’s the scaredy cat?” I knew she was talking about me. Mikasa turned on her phone and lit up her features. I couldn’t see the paint on her face anymore, it disappeared in the light. “My friend Brandon. He’s into this stuff.”

“Cool! You’re welcome to join us here. We’re gonna be scaring the newcomers all night.” Farlan quickly stopped Mikasa from saying anything else. I think he knew it was me. “I’m good. Gonna stay with Brandon.”

“That’s fine, enjoy the stay.” Farlan opened the two doors and music poured out. I walked in and looked around. Eren dragged me away from the crowd and I immediately started asking questions. “What’s with the different face paints and the famous portraits in the lobby?”

“Every year we have these huge parties and the football team and cheerleaders work together to plan it. Everyone invites people they know and we meet up at this rundown place.”

“So everyone here knows people from the football team?” Eren nodded “And the face paint is basically your ticket in. We can tell if you’re a friend or a foe. Usually people who think they can just sneak in don’t have face paint on. Mikasa does the questioning and if she thinks they’re trustworthy she brings them to her little girl friends and has them do their face paint.”

“Why are those paintings ruined though?”

“Those represent the four groups. The Sirens are the cheerleaders, The Skull Riders are for the football team, the Phantoms and the Foxes are usually other schools we collab with to make these events happen. That’s why the girls paint the newcomer’s faces because that adds to their entourage. The group that brings in the most people by the end of the night gets to take over the rave.”

“One more questions why do the phantoms have a skull on their painting as well?”

“The football team used to be the phantoms, but the other three groups thought it was unfair that every year the football players were bringing in the most people, so they split us up and the skulls are now a subgroup of the phantoms.” I nodded “I’ll try not to totally screw tonight up.”

“Oh please if anything you’ll make it ten times better. By the way if anyone offers you a neon blue drink with a syringe that has some purple liquid in it do not take it.”

“I can remember that.”

“Good now, let’s have some fun.” he dragged me towards a little bar in the corner and he sat me down on one of the bar stools. The bartender looked at us and turned around. I put my hands in my lap and when the bartender turned back around he had his cocktail shaker and when he shook it the dark blue liquid in it turned black and a skull showed up on the front of it, that blew my mind. I was trying really hard to not act like a kid in a candy shop. He opened it and put the drink in these potion bottle glasses. Eren and I picked the glasses up and downed the drinks. I don’t know what that was, but it was sweet as fuck and it tasted like heaven. I put the glass down and looked at Eren I could tell he didn’t drink as much alcohol as I did. He had this look on his face, that told me it wasn’t going down as easy. He stood up and took my hand. I jumped down and he led me into the crowd. That drink didn’t taste like it had alcohol in it, but by the way my eyes were tripping out I could tell it had more than enough. The world started spinning and the only thing keeping me up at this point was Eren and the other people around me. I don’t know where Eren dragged me. I just know the lights flashed to the beat of the song that was playing and the only thing I could see was Eren’s face paint, glowing and then disappearing. I was dizzy and I couldn’t comprehend much of what was going on around me.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Eren had left me for a minute to find Farlan and Jean who were like the co-leaders of the Skull Riders whilst Eren is the leader. I don’t know how many times I was offered a glove light show by different people, but I said yes to every one of them because I was drunk and the lights were flashy and pretty. I saw a girl walk up to me with a tray on her hand. “Would you like to enter the radioactive area?”

“Sounds cool.” she handed me a drink and it wasn’t neon blue, it was lime green and it had an eyeball at the bottom. I took it and downed it in one go. The eyeball was of course a gumball, but the more and more I wore it down the more the colors around me combined and created images I couldn’t were real or not. I saw dancing skeletons and pretty girls with gills and scales and foxes that stood at extreme heights. “Are you ready?” the girl asked me and I nodded. She put her tray at her side and took my hand “I can’t go too far.”

“I’ll bring you right back.” she started walking and I tried not to trip over my own feet. She took me to some hallway right beside the stage and it was narrow and the lights were dim. I saw people wearing masquerades, they had no faces, just masks and mouths. I was scared so I tried my best to keep up. We got to a hallway and I heard someone calling my name. The lady stopped walking and pushed me towards the narrow hallway. “I’m sorry sir, you can’t pass unless you are either apart of the the Phantoms or have taken the drink.” I turned and saw Eren. She took my hand and started walking again. I looked back and saw two big guys step in Eren’s way. “Fine! Give me the goddamn drink!” Eren yelled and she stopped again and slowly turned around “Sure thing sugarplum.” she went into her little waitress pouch and pulled out a syringe. “I have to run and get more cocktails, but you can have him if you take this.” he snatched the syringe from her and drank all of whatever was in it. He looked at her and the two guys stepped out of his way. She let go of my hand and Eren joined me “The Phantoms hang out back here.” I looked down the hallway and saw the ghost like people staring at us. I froze and looked down “What’s going on?” I slurred “Not only are you drunk, you’re also high. The eyeball gumballs have LSD pills buried in them. The Sirens make crazy shit like that every year and I’m sure in a few I’ll be out of it too.” he looked at me and touched my cheek “You’re not hurt though are you?” I shook my head and leaned into his touch. “You’re not allowed to leave this area until the effects of the drinks wear off.” the siren lady walked off leaving us two.

  
We sat down in some little room that had a circle of couches. For all I know this could be a ritual circle, but who gives a fuck? I leaned on Eren’s shoulder and looked around the room. I spotted a bowl filled with those syringes and I stood up and grabbed a few. I sat back down and Eren put an arm around my shoulder and turned to face me. “I don’t think it’s fair that I’m fully drunk…” I started falling asleep. I quickly opened my eyes and looked at him again. “And you’re not as drunk as I am.” I put one of the syringes to his lips and he opened his mouth. I emptied all the syringes into his mouth and he didn’t even argue with me. When I finished he put his head back and sighed “How are you feeling?”

“Drunk.” he closed his eyes and took his arm from around me. He rubbed his eyes and I moved to sit on his lap. He put his hands on my waist and I kissed him “You taste like alcohol.” I smiled “I wonder why.” he kissed me and I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck “I want to have the night of my life.” he kissed me again and laid me down on the couch. He got on top of me and kissed my neck. “Eren~.” I tilted my head and he kissed under my jaw. “You’re so fucking hot.”

“Stop it,” I blushed and he looked at me. “I’ve got an idea. It’s a crazy one. You might like it...if you’re not a little bitch.”

“I’m up for anything.”

“Then I want you to fuck me, so hard I forget where I am.” he stood up and picked me up.

 

I don’t know how we ended up in the bathroom, but we sure as hell did. I was sitting on the toilet and Eren stood in front of me. I unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers. I don’t know if those drugs made his dick look huge or if he was just naturally that fucking big, but I wasn't complaining. I just wanted to get turnt as fuck. I licked the tip and lapped at the underside. I took his entire length into my mouth and bobbed my head once. I traced a vein up the side of his cock and I felt him twitch. My hands were small so I had to use both of my hands to wrap around his length. I lapped at the underside again and his eyebrows pinched together. I knew what he liked. I licked the tip and down the side. I wanted to give him my all. I looked at his member for a moment before I put it back in my mouth. I moaned and whatever my mouth couldn’t reach my hands worked at. I used my tongue to lick up the side and his member poked at the inside of my cheeks. I stroked him quickly and felt him twitch. I removed my mouth and licked all the way to the base of his member. He pulled my head away as he came and I closed my eyes, it had gotten all over my face. When he let go of my head I stroked him again and opened my mouth. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” he covered his eyes with his arm. I moved closer to him and stroked him faster. He came again and I made sure it all got in my mouth. I swallowed it and smiled. I didn’t notice the tent in my pants until a few seconds later. I crossed my legs but that did nothing to help me. “I want more.” I stroked him again “E-Eren fuck me faster~ a-ah.” he came again and I smiled. Sometime during that his dick looked like those pretty blue syringes and I was desperately trying to get the neon liquid to come out. I didn’t realize what I was really doing until he came all over my fucking face. I saw a camera flash and heard a camera shutter. I looked up to see a phone hanging over the top of the stall door. “You have got to be fucking kidding me.” Eren groaned and I heard rapid footsteps. Eren pulled up his pants and opened the stall door. He ran out and by the time I stood up he was gone. I looked around and walked to the sink. I took my finger and wiped some of the cum off my face. I licked my finger and to my surprise it tasted like that blue stuff, I’m sure it really didn’t taste like that but I was high. I washed the rest of the cum off my face and when I looked in the mirror all my makeup was gone. Note to self face paint is not waterproof nor is it cum proof. I dried off my face and walked out. I walked past the security guards and when they saw my face they proceeded to shout and try to grab me. I was drunk and high as fuck, but I refused to be caught. I ran into the crowd and walked with my head down. If I were a Siren where would I do my underground face painting? Girls bathroom! I saw it when we walked in. I walked towards the entrance and sure enough. There was the girls bathroom. I knocked on the door and I was immediately pulled in. Judging by the orange-ish, ginger hair I could tell the girl that stood in front of me was Petra. “Levi?”

  
“I accidentally got rid of my face paint.” I started falling over. “They gave him one of those things.” Petra turned and I looked behind her and saw Krista standing behind a salon chair. Petra grabbed my hand and sat me down in the chair “I can’t give you a skull because I’m only accustomed to the Siren look, but at least you’ll be able to stay. I can’t draw skulls for my life.” she giggled and I could’ve sworn I was in heaven “Am I dead?”

“Of course not silly.” she started painting on my face and I closed my eyes. It only took her a few minutes to do my face. When she finished I stood up and wobbled a bit before I regained my balance. “Thanks Krista.”

“Mhm! Fruit Loop, can you make sure Levi gets to his destination without Mikasa noticing him?” Ymir? I didn’t see Ymir in here. I looked around and saw Ymir step out of one of the dark corners in the room, her skull face paint only made her scarier. Ymir sighed and walked ahead of me “Sure, thing…” I followed Ymir out and she led me to the crowd and I told her I’d be okay here. She left and I went looking for Eren. I saw people start getting into little groups. Someone grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a corner. When it got quiet I realized we had been put in four groups. I looked around and realized I was with the Sirens. I looked across the way and saw the Skull Riders I moved to the edge and saw Eren. I went under the rope and joined him. I collapsed against him and sighed “Are you okay?” I nodded and he leaned down and kissed me “Can I suck your dick again? I promise to do an even better job. You taste really good.” I staggered a lot. “Levi you’re a little bit of everything right now I don’t think that’s a great idea.”

“How are you taking the drinks so well?”

“I’ll tell you later.” I pulled his face down and kissed him “But I wanna know now.” I tilted my head and kissed him again. I saw another camera flash and pulled away. “These kids get you drunk and wait for you to do crazy shit with other people so they can snap photos and use it for blackmail later.”

“But they don’t know it’s me.”

  
“But they know it’s me.” he looked at me and I dragged him towards the bar. The barista lined up four shots in front of me. I took all four shots before I was ready to pass out on the floor. Eren sat next to me and I looked away “We’re not talking unless you take four shots.” I looked at him “I shouldn’t be drinking I have to drive. I really shouldn't.”

“You're a pussy? No drinks, no talk,” I crossed my arms and smiled “I’m so petty.” I laughed and felt my face heat up. Drinking was a blast I liked the feeling of getting lost. “Four shots...please.” I slurred and the guy looked at me like I was crazy. He made the shots and put them in front of me. I reached for one and Eren took it before I could pick it up. He downed it and put the glass down. I smirked and reached for another one. He took that one too. He did this for the other two and placed the now empty glasses down. He sat in shock for a minute before he shook his head and looked at me. “Let’s play truth or dare. My version of truth or dare is if you don’t give an answer in the first four seconds you have no choice but to do a dare even if you chose truth. Also for truth just ask a question it doesn’t have to start with ‘is it true.’”

“Sounds good.”

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Wimp. Do you want to have children?” Eren smirked and moved his hair out of his face, I could see his ears turning red. “Yes. I’d love to have kids, I mean we can always adopt. Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

  
“What is your favorite position?”

“As long as I’m being fucked I don’t care,” I shrugged and closed my eyes. “We should try all of the positions.” I smiled “We should.” Eren pulled my chair closer to his. “I’m saving all my dares because we might need some privacy.” I smirked “Truth or dare Eren?”

“Truth.”

“Do you like drunk sex?”

“I don’t know why don’t we go give it a try.” I lightly pushed him and smiled “In a minute. Okay to make this more fun for me you now have to give two questions or two dares.” I looked at Eren and he nodded. “Truth or dare, love?”

  
“Truth for both.” Eren stopped to think “Does size matter and do you prefer the lights on or off during sex,”

“I don’t care about size, as long as it’s enjoyable. Not saying something a bit bigger wouldn’t be lovely.” I touched Eren’s crotch and he gave me a sly look. “I like the lights off.”

  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 

Plenty of drinks later I was tired and ready to go home. I couldn't stand on my own two feet so I had to be carried. Eren maneuvered through the crowd and carried me out. He stopped outside to talk to Farlan he said something about taking me home and then he asked if Farlan could do the thank yous at the end of the night. I put my head against Eren’s chest and I heard Farlan mumble something to Eren. “Take care of him.”

“I already do.” Eren said and I smiled.

  
Eren carried me downstairs because I couldn’t see shit and I was still pretty drunk “I had a lot of fun tonight.”

“I’m glad, Brandon.”

“Did you come up with that off the top of your head?” he nodded and when we reached the bottom floor he put me down. I left it up to Eren to find his car because I could barely find my feet. When he found the Jeep he turned the headlights on and I left it upon the lights the direct my legs.

  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

  
Eren pulled up in front of my house and I sighed and took off my seatbelt. “I can’t go through that front door.” I got out of his car and walked around to the side of my house. I looked at the fence next to me and climbed it. When I balanced myself out on the fence. I stepped on the A.C. under my window. I opened my bedroom window and jumped in. I looked around and opened my bedroom door. The light was off in my parent's room. I went back to the window and looked out “Come on.” I turned around and snuck into the hall. I went to the linen closet and got a rag. I went back to my room and saw Eren looking at my photos on my dresser. I snuck up on him and when I stood next to him he quickly put my photos down. “You looked so happy,” those were all pictures from when I was kid. “I was a kid and I didn’t understand the situation my family was in. I don’t want you looking at those, I was chubby and toothless.”

“You were cute.” I looked at him “Stop lying.” I pulled him into the bathroom and wet the rag I started wiping the paint off of his face. I stopped when he put his hands on my waist. I slowly pulled my hands away and looked down “I did a lot of things tonight that I’m not so sure about so I just want to establish a few things. I don't suck dick for pennies, I only suck your dick, and I’m never going to another rave where they give me drinks that make me suck dick. Also forget everything I did tonight.” he smiled “That’s fine. I just realized we haven’t been on a proper date. Maybe tomorrow we can go rock climbing or something.”

  
“Exercise? I guess it’s better than sitting around and talking about our past and being sappy and shit. Besides you’re gonna need this date to recover from tonight.”

“Definitely.” he had a serious expression, but it quickly turned into a happy one. I finished wiping the paint off his face and washed the paint out of the rag. I looked at him “Can you climb back out without hurting yourself?” he nodded and I took his hand and walked towards the window “I’ll see you tomorrow, should I wear anything specific?”

“Something you can move in.”

“I can move in anything.”

“You know what I mean, I’ll pick you up at eleven so we have the whole day.”

“M’kay, I strongly dislike you.” I smiled and he started climbing out the window “I love you too.” he smiled and jumped down. I closed my window and kicked my shoes off. I laid down on my bed and looked at my clock. I basically passed out the moment I touched the bed, but I had one thing on my mind and one thing only...well technically two things. My hangover and eleven o’ clock. Countdown to eleven o’ clock starts...now.

 


	11. High Off of Hangovers

The next day Eren brought me water with ginger extract because I refused to just have the ginger. It helped with my hangover which lasted much longer than I anticipated. I hadn't thrown up, just gagging. I sat in my room chugging the special water Eren made for me. We cancelled our plans for the day and Eren stayed home from work. I handed Eren the water bottle and laid down. He stood up and turned the lights off in my room. It was a rainy day so my room was pretty dark with the exception of light that shone through the blinds. I felt the bed dip and I turned to face Eren. "So." He looked at me. "So." I whispered. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead "If anyone gets on you about those pictures from the rave come to me. Immediately." I nodded and closed my eyes. _Why was I so okay with Eren doing this stuff? I still hate him. He's a football player therefore he's a jerk. I guess that makes me seem rude for just assuming all football players are jerks._

I debated so long on whether I should push him away or not that I eventually fell asleep. When I woke up I could feel the bile rising in my throat. Eren was sound asleep. His arms were wrapped around me. I tried to push him off but he was stronger than me. I was weak due to my severe case of lightheadedness. "Eren let me go. I'm gonna vomit on you." He slowly opened his eyes and I looked up at him "I'm gonna be sick." He quickly sat up and grabbed my little bedside trash can that I barely ever used. It was usually filled with demerits and letters home from school, but I hadn't gotten many of those lately. He handed it to me and I immediately started throwing up. When I stopped I started falling over. Eren moved so I was sitting in between his legs, my back to his chest. I leaned back and Eren handed me the water. It didn't taste the same as the ginger water, it was like ocean water. Salty. "We have to get the alcohol out of your system." Eren took his phone out of his pocket and put on Netflix and held it where I could see it. He put on Voltron and I watched. He rubbed my back and a few moments later I was vomiting again "There we go."

"I can't stop." I hated throwing up with a burning passion. "I know, love. You're gonna be hungry after, I'll make you soup. Sound good?" I nodded slowly, but even the smallest motion made me sick. I gagged and put my head back against Eren's chest. "I'm gonna have to leave soon-"

"Why?" I cut him off "My parents want me to be home by a certain time because they're going to get my grandmother from the airport. She'll be staying with us for a while."

"You would think you would used this time when I'm at my weakest to get the lovey dovey shit out of me because you know if I wasn't like this right now I'd probably be kicking you out."

"Will you be okay? No throwing up in my Jeep." He raised an eyebrow and smiled. "I can't guarantee I won't throw up in your Jeep." I looked up at him "That's fine." He chuckled and checked the time on his phone. "Do you want more ginger water?" I nodded and he stood up and moved me so my back was against the backboard. "I'm gonna let you get dressed." I looked up at him and moved to swing my legs over the side of the bed. He quickly jumped in to help me. I smiled and I heard a knock on the door. My mom walked in and covered her mouth "I'm so sorry! Am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all Mrs. Ackerman." Eren said as he helped me stand up. My mom had a look of relief as she hurried into my room "That's Mom to you. How's my baby feeling? I remember my first hangover-"

"Not my first and certainly not my last." I looked at her and she took my trash can from me "I know! I just thought now would be the perfect time to share my high school experiences." She smiled and walked out. We sat in silence for a minute or two before Eren spoke up "Can you walk?" I smiled and ushered for Eren to move out of my way. I did a cartwheel and looked at him "I'm fine. Still throwing up, but I'm fine." I swallowed in order to keep myself from throwing up on the floor. He nodded once before he left me, closing the door behind himself.  I brushed my teeth and sighed, walking to my closet, picking out whatever I could find. Once I was somewhat comfortable with what I was wearing I walked out of my room to find my trash can sitting by my door with a new trash bag. I went downstairs to find Eren sitting on the couch with my water in hand. He stood up once he saw me and removed his hoodie and handed it to me. "It's kind of chilly." I smiled and put it on "It's kind of chilly." I mocked him and he smiled and shook his head. "Mrs. Ackerman!" Eren called for my mother and she didn't respond. Eren looked confused for a second before he called her a second time "Mom!!"

"Yes!" My mom immediately came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel. "We're off." Eren informed my mother "Alright, drive carefully." With that Eren and I were out the door. I got in the car and Eren looked at me he leaned over the center and kissed me. "I did probably one of the most disgusting things today and I can't say I'm proud of myself."

"And what would that be?"

"I have to wash my laundry. I have no boxers, so I wore my swimming trunks under my skinny jeans and they're longer than the rips in my jeans so you can kind of see the shorts when I pull them down." I smiled and laughed "That's my Levi for you," Eren smiled "my dad might be home by the way."

"Aren't you afraid of your dad like finding out."

"My dad," he turned on the car and put it in drive "can kiss my ass." He drove off.

  
•~•~•~•

  
When we got to his house I saw his father's car sitting in the driveway along with his mother's. I glanced at Eren. He was staring at the steering wheel, deep in thought. He got out of the car and so did I. I think I was more nervous than he was. Eren walked up to the front door to find his parents were already home. He walked in and I followed after him. His mom and dad were in the kitchen. He locked the door and held my hand for a split second. "Welcome home, sweetie." Eren's Mom turned and smiled when she looked at me. "Who's this?" She rushed over to us and his dad turned on the bar stool he was sitting on. "This is Levi, my boyfrie-" his mom covered his mouth "Don't say it too loud you know how your father is." Eren nodded and she smiled at me "Welcome to our home. I'm making spaghetti before we leave to get Eren's grandmother."

"Is that what smells so good?" I smiled and she brushed it off. "You're too kind! Come have a seat and it's very nice to meet you. It's nice to know Eren wasn't a mistake." She whispered the last part to me and Eren gave her an are-you-serious look. She pinched his cheeks and pulled us over to the island in the kitchen. We sat down across from his dad. His dad kept staring at me. "Don't be rude Grisha. Say hello." Eren's Mom put plates of spaghetti down in front of us. "He's wearing your hoodie." He finally spoke and I looked down and at Eren's hoodie. I went to take it off and Eren put his hand over mine under the table "It was cold out."

"I don't care how cold it is, sharing clothing with another male is inappropriate."

"It's the right thing to do!" I listened to Eren and his dad go back and forth. "Grisha enough! Behave yourself." Eren's Mom yelled over them and they both stopped. "My apologies, good afternoon." Grisha said as he looked down at the plate in front of him, picking up a forkful of his spaghetti and shoving it into his mouth.  "Why don't you introduce us to your friend, Eren." His Mom took the pot off the stove and washed her hands "Right. Uh, this is my best friend," he glanced at his mom and she gave him a reassuring nod "my best friend Levi. We hang out a lot."

"Nice to meet you Levi! My name is Carla but you can call me Mom. Any friend of my son is a son of mine." She smiled brightly and Grisha cleared his throat and Carla shot him a glare. "Well, my name is Grisha but that's Mr. Jaeger to you." Grisha spoke and Carla sighed "You can call him Mr. G." Carla put her hand on my shoulder and Grisha stood up throwing his now empty plate in the trash. "Alright boys, we're gonna head to the airport. Hold down the fort." She went and put her jacket on, grabbing her purse. Grisha washed his hands and went to the door. "You're not gonna eat, Mom?" Eren called after Carla. "I'll eat when I come back. Always looking out for your mother." She went and stood next to Grisha. He motioned for her to go first and she shook her head. Grisha walked out first and I caught glimpse of her slapping him in the back of his head. The door closed and I saw Eren visibly relax. I started eating. I was starving, my stomach had been empty. Eren used his fork to poke at the spaghetti. He did that for about three minutes before he got up and put his food in a container with a lid and put it in the fridge. I finished and threw my plate out. I looked at Eren "Uh-"

"Come on. Let me show you around." I nodded, he seemed antsy. Did I do something? He grabbed my hand and led me upstairs. There had to be at least twenty rooms in this place. It was like a castle. The first room he showed me was his dad's. He explained that his parents didn't sleep in the same room. A big part being the fact that Grisha snores. He skipped all the guest rooms and showed me both of his parent's rooms. The last room he showed me was his. This was the first time I actually saw his room in the light. It was massive. I went to look at his desk and saw that the ring drawings were gone. I ran my fingertips over the desk. "You looking for something in particular?"

"Oh! Uh, no."

"The ring drawings? I was designing one for my mom for her birthday. I handed them over to the jeweler so he could start working."

"Cool." I guess my tone dropped because Eren looked at me with a knowingly confused expression, like he knew why I was sad, but wasn't sure if he was thinking correctly. I looked up and saw the little detailed bird cage from the first time I came in here. "Where's the bird?"

"Shine? Shine stays in the little garden area during the day." I nodded "Would you like to see him?"

"Sure."

"I'll show you under one condition."

"And what would that be?" He grabbed my hands and walked backwards towards his bed. He sat down on the edge and I looked at him. "I'm not drunk anymore. That means, I'm not sucking your dick, I'm not gonna have sex with you and I'm definitely not-" he pulled my face down and kissed me. "You talk a lot." I blushed and took his hands off my face.

"So what if I do?"

I crossed my arms and he rolled his eyes and smiled. "Stop talking and just enjoy it."

"Enjoy what?"

"This." He pulled me down and laid down next to me. "I thought I said no se-" he kissed me again "Relax."

"I'll kick your ass." He kissed my neck, biting and sucking on the sensitive skin. "E-Eren are you listening to me?" He nodded and I tangled my fingers in his hair. "Fuck, stop. What if your dad forgot something and comes home? He'll see us. Not that I care, but what if he stops you from seeing me? I'm not gay!"

"So you do love me! And See what? The fact that I just made it clear that you're mine? Oh well he's a prick and I couldn't care less about what he has to say. Is today Dishonesty Day or something?"

"Why?"

"You just blatantly lied to my face and told me you're not gay. Funny." He kissed back up to my lips. He whispered something in my ear that made my heart race. My mind was a fuzzy mess and the more I thought about it, the more I became aware of where I was. My legs were currently out of service I knew I wouldn't be able to walk. All because of the idiot I called my boyfriend "You might have to carry me back down the stairs." He got up and smiled "That's fine." He said in a perky tone as if he wasn't the cause of my suffering. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and put my arms out and he came around the side and picked me up.

He took me back downstairs and towards the backyard. They had a huge pool and trampoline. He took me past the pool to some huge dome thing. He went inside and not only did it feel like a rainforest it sounded like one too. I put my head on Eren's shoulder and he adjusted me in his arms. He walked throughout the dome and put me down. He put his hand around my waist and placed his hand on my bottom. He gave it a light squeeze and my breath got caught in my throat. I moved his hand up "Why did you do that? I mean isn't it like squeezing air? My ass is...flat." He shrugged and stepped back "I can assure you it's not flat. Definitely not. I see it all the time when I go to your basketball games." I covered my ass and turned around. He smiled and stood next to me, wrapping his arm back around my waist. He slowly moved his hand back under my jacket and under my shirt. His cold hands were on my skin. He whistled twice and a red and orange bird flew to him and landed on his shoulder. "This is Shine. Shine the Sun Conure. Also known as my pet, ring drawing critique and friend." He moved his hand farther up onto the small of my back and I felt blood rushing to my head. My lower half was definitely enjoying this. I removed his hand and took deep breaths. "Are you okay Levi?" I nodded and he smirked. "Ready to go inside?"

"Yes." Shine flew away and I pulled the jacket as far down as it could go. I walked out and he followed behind me. "Anything in particular you would like to see?"

"I don't know. Anything you have to recommend?"

"Well I'd like to get to know my bed a little bit better with you on it...and me fucking you until sunrise." He moved behind me "Eren Jaeger, do anything stupid and not only will I ruin your kids, I'll also ruin your life."

"I know you're just threatening me to make it seem like you'll do something you wouldn't actually do anything to hurt me. Oh by the way your shoes untied." I bent over to tie my shoe to and I felt his hands on my hips and then I felt his groin connecting with my ass. My jaw dropped and I quickly stood up straight. "Hey!!" My ears turned red and he bit his lip. "Uncool, you dipshit." Excuses! Come up with an excuse Levi. I quickly turned around and my face heated up. "Back to the tour! Can I see your game room?" He smirked "Sure." He walked in front of me and I followed him once again.

He took me to the basement. It was basically a club. There was a bar, stacked with different liquors and LED lights that lit up the dark room. There was a couch on the other side of the room and in front of it was a huge flat screen TV. There were rows of video games on a nearby shelf. He had two consoles. One PlayStation 4 and one WII U. I sat on the couch and picked up the PS4 controller. He turned on the television and the console and sat next to me. "Oh shit. Hold on." I watched him reach under the couch for something. He pulled out an old Nike box. He took the cover off of it and inside was a bunch of vape pens. "No way. Is this Eren Jaeger?" I smiled and he took one out and stood up, he walked over to the little bar area and searched through the bottles. He pulled out one tiny bottle and read the label. He opened it and poured some of whatever was in that into the vape pen. He glanced at me and smiled "What? Do you think I'm gonna have drugs out where my parents can find them?" He closed the bottle and put it away. He walked over with the vape pen and sat next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "Give it a few minutes." He tilted my head to the side and kissed me. His phone started ringing and he took it out of his back pocket, pulling away. "One minute," He answered and put the phone to his ear. "Sup, Mi Casa, Su Casa."

"I hate that nickname!" I heard Mikasa's voice through the phone "I'm aware. What do you want?" I had an urge to snatch the phone out of his hand, but I clasped my hands together and put them in my lap. "Can you come over I need you-" My temper got the best of me and I took the phone out of his hand and put the speaker to my mouth "E-Eren's busy right now- Fuck! Harder, Eren! Call again another time. O-oh my god! This feels sooo good...goodbye." I moaned out and said the last part in my normal voice, hanging up on her "Bitch." I muttered under my breath and handed him his phone. He looked at me and laughed. He put his phone down on the table and picked up the vape pen. "Let's see if I still got this." He put the mouthpiece to his mouth and I watched as he removed it, a puff of smoke leaving his lips.

We went back and forth with it for about twenty minutes before we stopped to play video games. We were both pretty stoned by then. "I'm tired of playing video games." I stood up and turned to face him. He put his controller down next to him and I sat on his lap facing him. "Your gayness is showing." He put his hands on my ass.

"I can assure you it's not me. Blame it on the fact that I've never been laid and my entire day consisted of you making me horny." I smiled and moved so my lips were inches away from his.

"So this is my fault?" He said in a low tone and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he kissed me. I felt his arms around my waist. I dropped my controller and he laid me down on the couch. A few seconds later my shirt was off and my legs were over his shoulders. He lightly thrusted against me and every time his clothed boner collided with mine, my back arched slightly and I closed my eyes as small noises escaped my lips. His lips were against my neck, leaving numerous hickeys that I was too high to give a fuck about. "I forgot what it feels like to be this high. Everything feels good."

"I think you being high is an excuse for me making you feel good. I can put you on a higher cloud nine."

The lights turned on and Eren quickly sat up "Shit! Grandmama." He looked at the stairs and I quickly went to put my shirt back on "Don't worry I won't tell your mother." She smiled and Eren got off of me. I sat up and waved at her trying to keep my focus, but I was still seeing doubles from the vape pen. "This is my boyfriend, Levi." Eren motioned towards me and she walked over and Eren, took careful steps trying not to make it obvious that he was still pretty high. He hugged her and went back to the bar and dug underneath the counter and pulled out what looked like another tiny bottle. He came over and tilted my head back "Open your eyes, baby."

"I'm too high." I laughed and opened my eyes. They were eyedrops. He put two in each eye before doing the same to himself. I rubbed my eyes and he picked up the vape pen and dropped it back in the box sliding it back under the couch. "I'll deal with that later." He put the eye drops back where he got them and walked back over to me, helping me up. "On a scale from 1 to 10, how high are you?"

"Uh. I think the correct answer is 5'3...or was it 5'2?"

"10? Okay. Umm, fuck. I didn't think this through."

"You're very comfortable cursing around your grandmama."

"Sorry grandma," Eren facepalmed "It's just I got my boyfriend high and when we both were a little stoned I may have came close to fucking him, but I didn't! I controlled myself and that's what you walked in on and now he's still high because he's not used to vape pens and I'm okay because I used to vape."

"I'm just pulling your leg. We need to get him out of here first. Can't let your mother see him like that or your stubborn father." Eren nodded and I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Eren quickly sat me down "What's up? I heard yelling." Eren's mother had come down to check on us. "Oh, we're just fine. The boys were just telling me they were going to take me to the beach. I got a little excited. These old voice boxes still have a lot to say." His grandmother laughed "Wonderful! I was gonna go get my nails done. Do you wanna come with me and let Grisha go with the boys or do you wanna go with them?"

"Oh, no! I have a lot catching up to do with my grandson."

"Sounds good. See you guys later! Do not let your grandmother have a heatstroke on that beach! Drink lots of water and I love you all, bye!!" She waved and disappeared back up the stairs. We heard the front door close and walked upstairs. Well I was carried considering I couldn't walk. "Grandmama, hat." He adjusted me in his arms so my arms were wrapped around his neck and my legs around his waist. Eren picked up a sun hat and put it on his grandmother's head. "Come on! I lived on a beach. I can take the heat." She turned to look in a mirror. "But this hat does look nice on me." She smiled and I looked at her, resting my head on Eren's shoulder. "Where are you from?"

"I haven't made it obvious? I'm from one of the many islands that make up Polynesia. Notice anything Eren and I have in common?"

"The Sun kissed skin?"

"Correct! He gets it from his mother's side. Eren's my little beach boy."

"Grandma." Eren groaned "Not everyone needs to know that I'm your little beach boy."

"Well I think everyone should." She laughed and Eren walked towards the front door. He opened it and walked towards his Jeep. He laid me down in the back seat and went back inside. His grandmother came and sat in the passenger seat. Eren opened the trunk and put stuff in and got in the driver's seat. He turned to face me "Are you alright?" I nodded my head slowly and covered my eyes shielding them from the day light. His grandmother sighed and smiled, looking at Eren "Is that your nani pilialo?"

"Grandmama don't embarrass him." Eren pulled out of the yard.

"What does that mean?" I looked at Eren.

"Yeah, Eren what does it mean?"  His grandmother joined in. Eren sighed "Beautiful wife."

"I'll stop annoying you if you can ask me in-"

"'Olu'olu kupuna wahine?"

"I'll stop...beach boy." Eren rolled his eyes and I smiled.

I ended up falling asleep on the way to the beach, but when we got there I was being shaken away. "Wake up." I opened my eyes and saw Eren standing there. I sat up and stretched. He was wet and he had his swimming trunks on, like he had already been out there in the ocean. He helped me out and started walking towards the beach. "It was like it never rained." I said as I looked around it was sunny and everyone was out. I really shouldn't be in the sun. I got sunburn in less than seconds. I saw Eren's grandmother on the beach, sitting on a blanket. I went and sat next to her. She put the sun hat on my head "Thank you. I'm not used to being in the sun, outside at that. I never caught your name."

"My name is Lilinoe, you can call me Lilly."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Levi Ackerman aka your grandson's boyfriend." I smiled and looked at her  "You and Eren's babies would be gorgeous. I'd hope for it to be a little girl. She'd have silver, gray eyes maybe even heterochromia with a mix of silver and gold or silver and green. She'd have wavy hair, your button nose. The sun kissed skin. Hopefully if our technology keeps advancing you'll soon be able to have a child." I blushed "Y-yeah." I looked out at the ocean to see Eren surfing "He surfs!!"

"Mhm! He's been surfing for as long as I can remember." He got out of the water and picked up his board. I heard her laugh "I spy a group of teenage girls on my left taking pictures of Eren." I looked to my left and saw what she was talking about and they were taking pictures of Eren. "Here he comes, fix your hat so your surfer boyfriend can properly kiss you." She moved the hat more towards the back of my head "Smile like you love him." I smiled, but it wasn't because she told me to. It was because she was helping me do something that should've been more than easy. Eren dropped his board and shook the water out of his hair. He walked over to me and tilted my head up, kissing my lips softly "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better."

"Good I'm glad. Do you guys want anything?" I shook my head and glanced at the girls to my left and tilted my head to the side. My face straighter than ever and they all quickly looked away from my gaze. Eren saw what I was looking at and took my hat off. "What are you doing?" He pulled my shirt over my head. "Nothing."

"You're obviously doing something and it better not be what I think it is. I'm not wearing swimming trunks."

"Remember your dirty laundry?"

"I thought you forgot." He pulled off my skinny jeans and shoes along with my socks. He picked me up and started walking towards the water "Eren I Think I Forgot Your Middle Name Or You Didn't Tell Me Jaeger!!"

"My middle name is Andrew. Eren Andrew Jaeger." He put me down in the water and walked away. He came back with his board. I stood up and followed him out to the water. "Can you surf?"

"Last time I surfed was probably three years ago and even then I wasn't that good." I looked up at him. He shrugged and put the board in the water. "Sit." I sat on the edge of the board and he pushed it out into water. When he got farther out into the water he sat on the board as well. "Hey." He smiled at me "You left hickeys all over my neck. I can't hide these..."

"I'm really sorry about that-"

"Did you think I forgot what happened today?" Eren shook his head "It's a shame how you didn't think this through."

"What are you talking about Levi?"

"There's only two of us here and we're both drifting off to sea. That means no one can save you." He laughed nervously and I stood up "Calm down, Levi! Please?"

"Can your concealer cover up these hickeys? It covered up my black eye!" Eren suddenly smiled brightly "You remembered th-" I pushed him off the board and the board turned and I went over with him. I got back up on the board and sat down "Come on, Levi. I love you." I froze hearing those words and looked at him wide eyed "On second thought... maybe I will drown myself."I swung my feet over the side of the board and Eren moved in between my legs "No, Levi."

"Why not?" he kissed me. I tangled my fingers in the back of his hair and he put his arms around me. His tongue danced with mine and it reminded me of what happened at my locker, my knees became weak. I pulled on the back of his hair but that only seemed to fuel his fire. He pulled away and put his hands on my hips "And the answer is...not if I drown you first!" He pulled me over the side and into the water.

"You dickwad!" I shouted as I resurfaced and looked at him. I pushed his head underwater and let him back up.

"I like how you take my kisses like a champ, but not my love." _Because kisses don't mean anything. I can kiss someone in a club and it be purely for the moment but love takes thought. I don't wanna be heartbroken and angry. No one ever seemed to like me so what's his problem? He's a jock and he's cute. He gets good grades and he can sing? Every girl at that school would die to get one kiss from him and he gives me all the kisses in the world. Why did he choose a nobody over all the somebody's? I'm probably spacing out. He's probably wondering if I'm okay. The only thing I'm wondering about right now? Is if I'm truly gay and if I truly love Eren._


End file.
